El poder de la trifuerza
by Zelda Sheik
Summary: LinkXZeldaXMarth ¿Qué habría pasado si Zelda hubiera despertado su poder a tiempo? ¿Si los cuatro campeones aún vivieran? Y por tanto esos 100 años de sueño nunca hubieran sido necesarios. ¿Habría sido capaz de gobernar el reino? Link se sorprende al enterarse que además, desde su nacimiento, Zelda tenía un prometido. (Romance 100% acción un 20%)
1. El despertar de la princesa

Era una de las últimas posibilidades de éxito: la fuente de Lanayru. Ella se había preparado, se encontraba en el ayuno tradicional y ataviada con su atuendo blanco, similar a las sacerdotisas que dedicaban su vida al cuidado y mantenimiento del templo del tiempo y de orar a las diosas.

Link la observaba desde un punto bajo un árbol cercano, pendiente a cualquier señal de algún enemigo en los alrededores, sin embargo, aunque el día estaba más silencioso de lo usual, no sentía la presencia de ninguna amenaza cercana. El sabía que los cuatro campeones estarían esperando por ellos al medio día, en el camino cercano que llevaba a los grandes puentes construidos en el recinto. La princesa aparentaba tranquilidad, pero no podía negar su verdadera desesperación por obtener el despertar de su poder, lo que sea que eso implicara.

El aire matutino se sentía fresco en su piel, Zelda se adentró a un punto dentro de la Fuente, y comenzó sus plegarias.

-"Diosas, me encuentro aquí de manera humilde, para solicitar su asistencia en tiempos de angustia, por favor, permitan que su sabiduría..."

De repente, en su cabeza se sintió una fuerte punzada, como si un rayo hubiera atravesado su mente, cerró fuertemente los ojos, y al abrirlos quedó horrorizada: el fuego consumía el campo al rededor suyo, el cielo estaba oscuro, varios de los guardianes construidos por los Sheika se encontraban brillando en un color rojo rutilante, provocando caos y destrucción. De pronto, vio una imagen de si misma parada en un sitio cercano y después lo vio a él.

-"¡Link! Esa no soy yo..." intentó gritar, sin producir sonido alguno, horrorizada al ver como un láser apuntaba justo al corazón del caballero, el cual tenía múltiples heridas en sus brazos y se encontraba cubierto de lodo y suciedad, estaba a punto de dar su vida por ella, o al menos un clon de ella.

-¡Detente por favor! ... Tenía que detener este sinsentido, corrió hacia Link lo que parecían horas, hasta el punto en donde el joven se encontraba protegiendo a su reflejo, no quería perderlo: no a él, su cuerpo reaccionó más rápido de lo que su mente podía cavilar, no concebía un mundo sin él.

De pronto, observando algo insólito, igual que ella su reflejo se posicionó frente a su protector, levantando una mano y produciendo una grán esfera de luz, sus cuerpos se atravesaron de manera simultánea, como si ella fuera un ser etéreo, mezclándose con su yo de ese lugar y liberando dicho poder en un haz de luz que recorrió todo el campo en el que se encontraban, el guardián frente a ellos y todos los demás cesaron su actividad, cayendo al suelo y tornando sus piezas en un color azul, azul brillante.

-"¡Zelda! ¡Zelda! ¡Princesa!" Exclamaba de rodillas el joven a su lado.

Lo primero que vió al abrir sus párpados fueron los azules ojos de su caballero designado mirándola a una corta distancia.

-"Azules... ahora son azules como ... tus... ojos"

Con un leve sonrojo, sin ponerse de pie Link tomó distancia prudente de la cara de la princesa y preguntó

-"Princesa, esa esfera... ¿Como fué posible? Al fin se ha manifestado el poder..." le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-"Yo... ¿Qué me sucedió?... le preguntó al ver a Link mojado de la cintura hacia abajo, y al verse acostada bajo el árbol mismo donde él la esperaba.

-"Después de un rato, le miré levantar las manos, y una gran esfera de luz apareció en frente suyo, provocando una fuerte ventisca, la esfera explotó... después de eso colapsó al agua, y ... le traje hasta aquí" le explicó el joven, con ademanes exagerados de sus manos y con un brillo en su mirar.

Su mente daba vueltas. Recordó la escena donde se interponía entre el guardián y...

-"¡Link!" Gritó mientras, de manera sorpresiva, lanzaba sus brazos al rededor de él, enterrando su cabeza en su pecho, lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de una manera incesante, y varios sollozos rompieron el silencio de aquel lugar.

El joven no supo cómo reaccionar en un inicio, y sus manos permanecieron inmóviles, abrazándola de manera suave momentos después. Su llanto no cesaba, mientras entre balbuceos distinguió que ella mencionaba las palabras "No mueras por favor"

-"Princesa..." dijo, no muy seguro de cómo continuar la frase

-"Estoy aquí... no me iré, le protegeré ... siempre..."

Al escuchar a Link, la joven sintió algo caliente brotando en su pecho, las marcas de la trifuerza en su dorso comenzaron a brillar de manera espectacular, mientras que a su al rededor se manifestaba un aura de luz que comenzaba a lanzar viento, como si de ella emanase un torbellino, el cual hacía que su cabello y las hojas de los árboles cercanos se comenzaran a mover.

Esto rompió el abrazo en el que se encontraban, y al hacerlo, la luz cesó.

-"Yo... este poder..., sucede cuando..."

Y observando el dorso de su mano, cerrando sus ojos imaginó a su caballero una vez más, mientras su cara se sonrojaba fuertemente al abrir los ojos y observar que la marca volvía a resplandecer.

-"¡Las plegarias en la fuente de Lanayru al fin dieron resultado!..." Le afirmó Link, con sus ojos resplandeciendo, al ver cómo la princesa al fin había logrado su meta principal.

-"Es algo que... no lo esperaba de esta manera..." mencionó sonrojada, apartando su vista del joven, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente.

-"Tenemos que decírselo a los campeones, y al rey" dijo Link determinado, gustoso de la buena noticia, aunque le desconcertó un poco la reacción de Zelda, ya que se veía algo aprehensiva al respecto, como si no quisiera hablar acerca de ello.

-"Es casi medio día, si... lo mejor será que nos encontremos con Daruk y los otros" dijo algo cabizbaja.

A lo lejos observaron cuatro figuras esperando en el camino cercano, se encontraba la princesa Mipha, Revali, Daruk y Urbosa, todos a la expectativa.

Zelda llegó con una mirada de entre confusión y preocupación, aún meditando en si debía decirles que la fuente misma de su poder residía en sus ... sentimientos por Link

-"¿Y bien? ¡No nos dejes en suspenso! Dijo Daruk al verlos aproximarse.

-"Se manifestó... en mi, el poder de contrarrestar el mal... o al menos eso espero" dijo, mostrándoles como resplandecía su mano y expandiendo el resplandor un poco más allá, mientras su cara se volvía a sonrojar al ver por el rabillo del ojo como Link la observaba fijamente.

Daruk vitoreó, Urbosa y Mipha la observaban con una sonrisa, y Revali, observándola más de cerca, palpó su frente.

-"Espero no tenga fiebre, su majestad... su cara se ve muy roja y es probable que tanta conmoción pueda fatigarla" le dijo, mientras ella colocaba una expresión preocupada.

-"Yo... de hecho estoy bien... verán, en una visión... los guardianes se volvían en nuestra contra... y Link... debo decirte algo..." dijo de manera entrecortada, bajando la mirada, lo cual fué algo extraño para el caballero, ya que ella siempre era muy directa.

De repente un temblor azotó el lugar, varias aves volaron a lo lejos, parecía que el lugar se llenaba de un aire pesado de respirar, y lo observaron. Una nube de humo negro cubría el castillo de Hyrule. Los cuatro guardianes se miraron entre sí.

-"Princesa, no pudo haber mejor día que hoy para que despertara su poder" dijo Urbosa con una sonrisa. Y continuó -"Pronto lo necesitaremos"

-"Esperen... si como presiento, las bestias deben haber sido influenciadas por la maldad, es peligroso que vayan solos. Revali, llévanos a Vah Medo , debo hacer una comprobación"

De manera rápida, mediante la tableta Sheika, fueron teletransportados a un sitio cercano a la localización de Vah Medoh, y aplicando su poder, en efecto detectó la presencia maligna dentro de la bestia, un demonio, parte de Ganon. Formando un gran haz de luz, dirigido frente a ella, logró materializar fuera de la bestia la entidad oscura que ella moraba, fue entonces cuando Link, asistido por los demás, logró acabar con ella y dar el golpe final.

Anonadado Revali exclamó

-" Eso... podría haberse llevado mi vida fácilmente... estoy en deuda con usted, mi princesa" mientras se inclinaba rápidamente frente a la joven de pelo rubio.

-"Esto es trabajo en equipo, creo que a quien debes agradecer es al caballero en todo caso..."

Link, quien distraídamente limpiaba su espada maestra, solo volteó levemente, viendo cómo Revali le hacía una leve reverencia a regañadientes.

-"No te preocupes..." dijo con una risilla nerviosa, -"Debemos revisar las otras tres bestias"

Revali se incorporó rápidamente -" Me llevaré a Vah Medoh"

El resto de ellos se teletransportaron a donde se encontraba Vah Ruta, Vah Naboris y Vah Rudania respectivamente, desterrando el mal de sus centros.

La batalla en contra de la calamidad Ganon sería algo de lo que el pueblo hablaría por generaciones enteras. Si bien no todos resultaron ilesos, una gran mayoría logró sobrevivir aunque sus hogares necesitaran una completa reconstrucción.

Una vez al pie del semi derrumbado castillo, Zelda sólo quería ver que su padre estuviera bien. Corrió junto a Link por los amplios pasillos, hasta que divisó a una distancia a Impa, quien era seguida de varios médicos, con sus atuendos empolvados, quienes llevaban en sus manos varias plantas y elíxires.

-"Princesa, sígame" le dijo sin más, y todos corrieron a una de las habitaciones al fondo de la segunda ala del castillo.

Ahí, en una cama sencilla, y resguardado por dos guardias y un miembro del consejo se encontraba su padre, a pesar de que una sabana lo cubría, observó cómo seguía empapándose de sangre en su costado.

-"Papá... ¡padre!" Corrió Zelda hacia su regazo. -"¡Debemos llamar a Mipha! Estará aquí en un segundo, aguanta..." Dijo ella entre lágrimas

El rey, abriendo los ojos despacio, observó a su hija a su lado

-"Zelda... yo... lamento... debí pasar más tiempo..." y entonces le entró un ataque de tos, observando cómo en el pañuelo que portaba, expectoraba de manera sanguinolenta

_ "¡No importa papá! Yo estoy aquí, no te esfuerces... Link, por favor, encuentra a Mipha" dijo casi implorándole, mientras sujetaba la mano de su padre.

El caballero, sin decir una palabra, dio la vuelta y corrió fuera del castillo.

Los médicos le dieron un elixir de hada, lo cual calmó bastante la molestia por un momento.

"Hija... escúchame, mi tiempo ha llegado... he visto a las diosas... sólo quiero que me prometas... que cuidarás de Hyrule..."

"Siempre, ¡lo cuidaré siempre!" Dijo ella entre sollozos

"Y otra cosa... quiero que seas... que tengas... a tu lado..." y de manera lenta, la presión de la mano que sujetaba a su hija cesó.

"Padre... ¡padre! ... no, por favor, ¡papá! ...

Un médico corroboró que el rey no tenía pulso ya. El miembro del consejo había anotado todas las palabras que el rey había pronunciado, y la hora de la muerte.

El espíritu de Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule sólo pudo pronunciar en un susurro - "Qué seas feliz, y tengas a tu lado a quien te diga tu corazón" ascendiendo así al cielo, para el desconocimiento de todos los presentes.

Link se apresuró como nunca, encontrando a Mipha cerca de su padre y de su mentor, le tomó de la mano y apresuradamente la retiró a un lado - "Ven conmigo, te necesito" . La princesa zora, sonrojada lo siguió, dejando perplejos a su padre y a Muzu, su mentor.

Ambos fueron transportados por la tableta Sheikah a un punto muy cercano al castillo, Mipha corría tras de Link, sujetando fuertemente su mano, para ella era como un sueño.

"Se trata del Rey Rhoam, se encuentra muy mal" dijo él con expresión seria, mientras entraban al castillo, sin notar la decepción transitoria en la mirada de su amiga.

Llegaron, extrañamente Impa estaba afuera del jardín

"Link. No hay necesidad. El rey se ha ido."

"¡Pero...!

"Una vez que Ganon comenzó a invadir el pueblo, varias torres del castillo colapsaron, lo encontramos bajo una gran viga de madera, uno de sus pulmones tenía un sangrado interno muy severo... creo que resistió tanto tiempo sólo para ver a Zelda"

Link cabizbajo solo pudo voltearse y golpear la pared, recargándose sobre ella.

Mipha pasó su mirada de él, al cuarto donde probablemente estaba el rey, acercándose un poco pudo escuchar el llanto de la princesa Zelda desde lejos.

La ceremonia de lo que debió haber sido una celebración, pasó a un solemne funeral.

Se encontraban representantes de las cuatro regiones en la ceremonia, incluidos los campeones.

Fue algo sencillo, con toda la gente en carencias, no podían darse el lujo de un gran funeral, atrás del templo del tiempo, se llevó a cabo el entierro, muchas personas desfilaron, depositando sobre el ataúd flores de los diversos lugares de Hyrule. Algunos miembros de la tribu rito entonaban una melodía triste y solemne, digna de un rey.

Link se encontraba atrás de la princesa todo el tiempo, después de todo, él seguía siendo su caballero designado. Finalmente, cuando todo hubo acabado, Revali se acercó a la princesa

-"Su majestad, sepa que estaré siempre a su servicio, cuenta con mi lealtad, y la de mi tribu, espero no sea inconveniente que le preste una visita cada mes, para actualizarle cualquier avance"

"Vamos, sabemos que quieres seguir en contacto con la princesa" dijo Urbosa, provocando un sobresalto en el rito.

"De hecho no estaría mal, reunirnos cada mes, para cualquier novedad, que dicen, Daruk, Mipha... nuestra tribu Gerudo seguirá con los convenios de comercio como siempre, más ahora en tiempos de necesidad, designaré un escuadrón para que ayuden en la reconstrucción de Hyrule"

"Me.. me parece bien..." exclamó Mipha tímidamente "Podemos ... encargarnos de la reparación de los suplementos de abastecimiento de agua..."

"Espero no se olvide de nosotros, sus hermanos goron estamos para ayudar en cualquier cosa, su majestad... asumo que ahora nos referiremos a usted como... Reina Zelda"

"¡Daruk! No te apresures con las cosas..." le reprendió Urbosa rápidamente

"No... de acuerdo a la ley, no puedo tomar el cargo..." respondió con una triste sonrisa la princesa. - "Además siempre les he instado a que me llamen sólo Zelda, después de todo, somos amigos... Revali, Urbosa, Daruk, Mipha... gracias por estar aquí para mi y para mi pueblo"

Link permanecía en silencio atrás de ellos. Después de largas despedidas, se disponía a acompañar a la princesa de regreso al castillo, pero una tracción en su túnica le hizo detenerse.

"Link... hay algo ... importante que debo darte, ¿será posible verte en la entrada de la villa zora en... una semana?

"¿De que se trata Mipha? Sabes que la curiosidad no me dejará en paz" le respondió el con una cálida sonrisa. Ella, sonrojándose sin que se le notara dado a su color de piel solo le reafirmó

"En una semana, por favor..." y con eso corrió a reunirse con su caravana.

Las nubes empezaban a arremolinarse sobre Hyrule, parecía que iba a llover pronto, así que regresaron al castillo en caravana los guardias, el consejo real y la princesa seguida de cerca por Link. Al llegar, el consejo se reunió y le dieron el día libre a la princesa debido al duelo, antes de planear la estrategia para la reorganización de los recursos.

Ella no había dicho una sola palabra. Link le siguió pensando escoltarla a sus aposentos, pero vió que ella tomó un camino diferente hacia un pequeño paraje, un jardín rectangular a cielo abierto con una pequeña fuente en el medio, algunas florecillas habían sido plantadas de modo irregular.

"Yo... te agradezco mucho" dijo la princesa, volteando a verle de frente y de cerca, de una manera solemne, como a punto de dar un discurso.

"Sin tu ayuda, no sé lo que hubiera pasado..." una lagrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla, ella bajó su mirada y su cabeza con ello, apoyando su frente en el pecho del caballero, el cual, sintió cálido, a pesar de la cota de malla que llevaba.

"Pensarás que aún soy alguien débil... es solo que..."

"No debe preocuparse" dijo, llevando sus brazos a los hombros de la princesa, dejándola llorar un poco más. Las gotas de agua caían suavemente sobre ellos.

Impa entró al patio despacio, como no queriendo romper esa atmósfera, pero ambos voltearon a verla, separándose un paso hacia atrás.

"Link, el consejo cree... que es mejor que te encuentres presente en la primer reunión"

"Claro, por supuesto" dijo él, tocando un hombro de la princesa y dirigiéndole una mirada de comprensión, se dispuso a ir a la sala de reuniones.

Zelda se limpió con la manga de su vestido las lágrimas que caían, y corrió a abrazar a Impa. "Llora, llora mi niña, pronto deberás seguir demostrando tu fuerza al mundo, por ahora llora" le dijo ella mientras acariciaba su pelo.

Él nunca había ido antes a una de las reuniones del consejo real. Estaban reservadas para los altos comandos, los miembros del consejo y el rey. En el momento en el que el héroe cruzó la puerta, se estaba llevando a cabo una acalorada discusión.

"¡No podemos modificar la ley sólo porque el rey quería que la princesa se hiciese cargo!"

"La princesa protegió el reino, no hay nadie más adecuado, y con sangre real para llevar a cabo el liderazgo de..."

"No olviden que la hermana del rey tiene un hijo varón, sucesor por derecho"

"Su hijo es solo un niño, tiene ocho años"

"Ese derecho aplica sólo si es que la princesa no contrae matrimonio en el próximo mes"

"¡Pero un matrimonio un mes después de un funeral! Eso no tiene sentido en la ética..."

Link pasó a sentarse al lado de la única cara conocida que observó, el comandante en jefe Van.

"Veo que ya estás aquí, verás, están discutiendo quién será soberano de Hyrule en estos momentos... ahora van a votar por la mejor opción"

"Quien opine que la princesa debe contraer matrimonio con su prometido de nacimiento, para que reine paz y prosperidad en Hyrule levante la mano"

Una gran mayoría de los veinte miembros del consejo levantaron la mano, exceptuando algunos.

Por la mente del héroe solo pasaba indignación. Esa estúpida ley que impedía a una mujer gobernar por si sola, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, a pesar de que si ella no hubiera despertado su poder, todos ellos estarían lo más probable... muertos. Nadie conocía Hyrule como ella, había viajado a todos sus rincones, y nadie tenía más derecho a obtener el liderazgo que ella.

-"Entonces, previa aprobación de la princesa, mandaremos un mensajero al reino de Altea, para contactar a su prometido el príncipe Marth"

Y cerrando la sesión todos se levantaron unos minutos.

El caballero asignado no podía creer lo que oía, forzar un matrimonio para beneficio del reino. -"No esperaba en realidad viajar con ella para siempre..." pensó para sí mismo.

"Y así es esto muchacho, nosotros como la defensa del pueblo no tenemos mucha voz ni voto en esos asuntos, a menos que se trate de algo reelevante para el ejército..." dijo el canoso general, tomando el sorbo final de su copa de agua frente a él.

"¿Porque me han llamado al consejo? No son asuntos que suelo... tratar."

"Yo lo solicité..., pienso retirarme pronto, la gente está muy agradecida contigo, y justo ahora eres la imagen del líder perfecto, incluso me atrevería a proponerte como nuevo Rey..." le dijo guiñando un ojo.

"Pero las cosas no funcionan así... debo nombrarte mi sucesor, he hablado con los capitanes y a pesar de tu corta edad, todos coinciden en que es lo mejor que podría hacer, en honor a tu padre..."

"No se que decir..." musitó el joven de ojos azules, imaginándose a sí mismo en la postura de comandante en jefe, vigilando los entrenamientos de los reclutas, asistiendo a esas juntas, y llevando a cabo todos los deberes en Hyrule, su idea del futuro era un poco... diferente.

"Mañana me dices, joven héroe, medítalo esta noche con la almohada"

El consejo discutió algunos otros asuntos, entre ellos el alojamiento de ciudadanos en un ala del castillo, el inicio de la reconstrucción de los hogares iniciando por la zona este del pueblo, el cultivo de granjas provisionales, entre otros, después de lo cual, se hizo una mención al somnoliento Link, quien recargaba su cabeza en una de sus manos, con el codo apoyado sobre la mesa.

"En lo que respecta a nuestro héroe aquí presente, elegido por la espada que desvanece el mal, lo menos que podemos hacer en agradecimiento es otorgarle el pago por sus servicios, y un cómodo hogar en la aldea Kakariko, provisto de todo el confort que se merece, mañana será anunciado, de elegirlo así, nuevo comandante en jefe de las tropas de Hyrule"

El joven sintió las miradas aprobatorias de varios ancianos del consejo y de otros miembros no tan viejos, sobre él y se le dio un leve aplauso, el solo optó por levantarse abruptamente de su asiento y realizar una leve inclinación frente al que le había dedicado dichas palabras.

Al salir, el entonces comandante en jefe le insistió en tomar el cargo al día siguiente, mientras que en su mente había algo que había revoloteado desde ese día, después del funeral: Zelda.

Él reposaba en una litera en el cuartel, aún con la vela prendida, varios soldados roncaban en las camas adyacentes a la suya. Se le había ofrecido alojamiento en el castillo, pero prefirió volverse al lugar donde siempre se había sentido tranquilo

Sin embargo, esta noche era diferente, el pensamiento del guerrero viéndose a sí mismo ligado para siempre a un cargo no le parecía ideal, aunque había algo que le molestaba aún más. El imaginarse a Zelda unirse a un hombre desconocido, que en su mente era un hombre viejo sin rostro... Reprendió dentro de sí mismo los pensamientos que le asaltaban constantemente, al ser algo impropios de un caballero frente a quien ahora sería su reina.

Se imaginó el tener que sentarse frente al rey extranjero y jurarle lealtad, ver como apartaba a la princesa de su lado y tener que encargarse personalmente del entrenamiento de los nuevos hijos reales, igual sin rostro en su imaginación. No. Era algo que no podía... no quería hacer.

-"Y qué hay si ella desiste en el compromiso..." otro pensamiento impropio. Estos no eran los deseos de la princesa, eran sus propios deseos.

"Creo que no debo dejar que mis propios sentimientos interfieran con mi trabajo... como caballero"

Y así se presentó al día siguiente, levatándose más temprano que de costumbre, y habiendo dormido muy poco, se introdujo a sí mismo en el castillo, pasando por él área donde los ciudadanos se habían alojado, encontró a quien no esperaba ver. La princesa, quien en ese momento se encontraba organizando a varios aldeanos que preparaban grandes ollas de desayuno, por el olor, parecían contener entre otras cosas, zanahorias briosas y un poco de hierba de Hyrule para darle aroma.

"¡Link! Tú... estás aquí..." dijo apresuradamente, arreglándose un mechón de pelo tras su puntiaguda oreja.

"Yo... he venido a rechazar el cargo... de comandante en jefe..."

Ella se dirigió hacia un lado, para evitar las miradas curiosas y los susurros de la gente al rededor, dándole un pequeño tazón lleno de la sopa que habían preparado los aldeanos.

"Entiendo... creo que mi caballero asignado por el rey tiene planes propios para su futuro" asintió con una leve sonrisa.

"Confío en que le han informado, acerca de su próximo... deber... matrimonial" no sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras, sin sonar extraño.

"¿Qué? ¿Deber? ¡¿Hablas del compromiso de nacimiento?!" Le contestó con una voz un poco más fuerte de lo que le habría gustado, ya que llamaron la atención de una madre con sus hijos que se encontraba por incorporarse a la fila de desayuno.

"No pienso casarme...¡ aún tengo diesiciete años...! el consejo deberá o nombrar a mi sobrino, o esperar un año... a que me decida si acepto o no el matrimonio con... algún príncipe" dijo esto ultimo dudosa, ¿Acaso estaba preguntándole el mismo Link acerca de su decisión de matrimonio? Será posible tan solo por un momento que él tuviera interés en...

Para Link, sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua tibia. De pronto se puso de mejor humor y disfrutó la sopa que le habían dado.

"Siempre me ha gustado la zanahoria briosa"


	2. Compromisos & Compromisos

**Un agradecimiento especial a Sheika 360 por mi primer review 3 es mi sustento para seguir y la trama** **continua :) pronto el triángulo amoroso se complicará un poco, stay tuned.**

You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did

I know I should tell you how I feel

I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say

I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you

You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
And sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
And you say exactly how you feel about her  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way

"Crush" Mandy Moore

La reunión del consejo fue muy diferente a lo planeado, ellos no desistirían en la idea de hacer que ella se casara tan pronto fuera posible.

-"Su padre dio su último suspiro, esperando que usted se encargase del reino, su majestad Zelda, el consejo espera que no olvide eso, ademas que su sobrino Zaphire, es aún muy joven, piense en las ventajas de un matrimonio, habiendo cumplido diesiciete años y seis meses, podríamos confirmar el compromiso para llevar a cabo la boda, por el bien de Hyrule, la unión con Altea es algo que garantizará la prosperidad del pueblo"

-"Piense en lo que su padre hubiera querido" instigó Vaati, un miembro más joven del consejo que siempre usaba capas que cubrían parcialmente su cabeza.

No le dejaban mucha salida. Si decía que no, era negarle prosperidad a su gente, pero no conseguía en su corazón obviar lo mucho que detestaba la idea de desposar a un desconocido.

-"El pueblo puede prosperar aquí y ahora... sabios, pueden mandar al mensajero si gustan, sin embargo no esperen una boda en el periodo menor a seis meses de luto por el rey. Mi padre está en otro lugar sagrado, así que les solicito que no hablen suposiciones de lo que él hubiera querido."

Parecía que era una respuesta satisfactoria, sin embargo sólo le había comprado tiempo antes de que le obligaran de cierto modo a lo inevitable.

Su mirada se cruzó con la mirada de Link, quien de manera algo inexpresiva y para sorpresa de ella, decidió aceptar el cargo de comandante en jefe. Al menos eso lo mantendría cerca de ella en las reuniones, ahora que su cargo como caballero asignado a su protección había terminado. Quizá era algo prohibido e incluso atrevido confesarse a sí misma que tenía sentimientos por él, pero lo comprobó... cada que pensaba en el cálido amor que le hacía sentir, la trifuerza en el dorso de su mano brillaba por sí sola. ¿Habría un modo de decirle lo que sentía? ¿Cuáles serían las consecuencias para el reino? Y lo más importante... ¿Sería su amor correspondido? Tan sólo de imaginarlo, le provocaba una sensación de vacío en el estómago, como estar cayendo en el abismo.

La siguiente semana, Link no asistió a la reunión. Impa le dijo que aparentemente le había insistido en ir al reino zora... lo cual le recordaba a ... la princesa Mipha.

Sintió en su corazón una pequeña pesantez, la cual intentó disimular durante todo el día.

Poco ellos sabían que una peculiar fuerza oscura estaba introduciéndose, manipulando los engranes, para separarlos en esos momentos de sentida victoria.

-"Y bien, aquí me tiene, Princesa Miphy"

Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa su fiel amigo. El reino zora lucía bastante soleado en ese momento. Link había tenido que solicitar con anticipación su ausencia para trasladarse al reino zora, pero parecía que Mipha tenía algo importante de que hablarle.

"Yo... este... por favor acompáñame, hay algo que debo darte por favor" Le dijo con una amplia reverencia, repitiendo "por favor" con cada frase dicha, se le veía a leguas muy nerviosa.

"Soy sólo yo, no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad" le dijo el joven Link, rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Aunque con tanta responsabilidad en el castillo, me estoy sintiendo importante" presumió él con una sonrisa fanfarrona, en broma a quien había sido su amiga de la infancia. Ella parecía algo distraída, lo cual no era habitual en la zora, que siempre prestaba atención a lo que él decía.

Se dirigieron por un camino cercano a las cascadas que bordeaban la villa. Detrás de una de las altas cascadas de agua cristalina, atravesaron una hermosa puerta con varios adornos, llegando a una cámara principal. Ahí encontraron un pequeño cofre en el centro de la habitación sobre una de las fuentes de aguas termales, se encontraba iluminado por un haz de luz del sol que provenía del exterior.

Antes de pasar bajo las cascadas, Link guardó su túnica y sus botas y entró únicamente con sus pantalones para evitar mojar su ropa, estaba acostumbrado a hacer eso y en ocasiones jugar por horas en los acantilados de aquel lugar, incluso tenía una estupenda relación con el rey Dorphan.

Mipha, con un leve sonrojo al observar el torso desnudo del chico, tartamudeó aún más.

"Link... yo he hecho esto para ti"

El curioso e impaciente joven no esperó a escuchar la explicación, acercándose al cofre rápidamente.

"¿¡Puedo abrirlo ya, Lady Miphy!? Y tomando el cofre, el cual estaba sin candado, lo abrió emocionado, encontrando dentro una túnica y una armadura.

Con una cara de seriedad, observó detenidamente el hermoso grabado en la armadura de los brazos. Mipha guardó silencio por un momento. Tal vez él supiera... el significado de la armadura.

"Esto... es una armadura zora" dijo, acariciando suavemente la textura de la ropa, sus ojos brillaron un segundo .

"Link... este... Yo, debo decirte que..."

"¡Es la cosa más genial en el mundo!, Mipha, esto me permite nadar más rápido ¿eh?

"Y también subir por cascadas... pero... escucha... Link"

En lo que intentaba escucharla, Link se encontraba ya probándose la armadura, parecía que le sentaba perfecto, lo cual era inesperado, ya que los zora eran mucho más altos que él.

Para cuando Mipha obtuvo su atención, ya vestía completamente la túnica y la armadura.

"Esta armadura es algo... algo... especial... verás"

"¡Seguro es especial! ¡Es perfecta! ¿Como sabías mis medidas? Dijo el, haciendo estiramiento de brazos, y dando pequeños brinquitos, mientras seguía murmurando que el color era genial, y la amplitud de movimientos.

"¡Link! Escucha... ¡esa armadura es para mi futuro esposo!

Fue entonces cuando él prestó fija atención a las palabras de la princesa.

"Yo.. Yo la hice con mucho cuidado y puse en ella todo... todo mi amor... para ti... Link"

Él la miró fijamente, la joven se encontraba inclinada frente a él, en señal de respeto, de haber podido dar un tono más rojo, se le hubiera notado en su delicado rostro, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y apretados, parecía a punto de llorar.

"Mipha..." le dijo, dando varios pasos que le acercaron a ella, sus ojos abiertos, se sentía estar en un lugar irreal, sus palabras de confesión eran una verdadera sorpresa para el hyliano.

"Yo...también te aprecio mucho" le dijo, levantando con un dedo su barbilla para que ella lo mirara, y colocando su otra mano sobre la cabeza de la joven.

"Sé que suena injusto para ti... pero...siempre te he considerado como mi familia... y quisiera poder ofrecerte algo igual a lo que tú sientes por mi..., independientemente de que seamos Zora o Hylian..." Y haciendo una pausa, el caballero continuó

"Sé que encontrarás a la persona más especial para ti algún día, yo... ¡Estoy seguro de eso! lo lamento mucho Mipha"

E inclinándose frente a ella, tomó una actitud seria, lo que menos quería era perder a quien había sido su amiga por tanto tiempo, a su mente vinieron varias imágenes de cuando eran niños, de ellos investigando el peligroso misterio de la rupia perdida, de cómo jugaban y él la defendía de varios octorok globo en una ocasión en el río, o cuando ella emocionada le mostró a su recién nacido hermanito llamado Sidón, entre muchos otros recuerdos, no quería herirla, pero tampoco podía ofrecerle lo que ella esperaba.

"Yo... tenía la impresión... que era algo no correspondido" le respondió la princesa, una lágrima silenciosa comenzó a correr por su mejilla, y una sonrisa forzada se colocó en sus labios.

"Es que... ¿tienes ya alguien especial para ti Link? Le preguntó, limpiando la lágrima que corría por su cara rápidamente.

"Te prometo... que cuando la encuentre, serás la primera persona que lo sepa" le respondió, acercándole su meñique para estrecharlo contra el de ella.

"Es una promesa"

Y estrechando ambos sus meñiques, fueron distraídos por una joven zora, quien traía de la mano al pequeño Sidon, que venía pateando el agua de las fuentes de manera juguetona.

"¡Mi-Mipha!" Corrió hacia ella al verla. La princesa se agachó y levantó en sus hombros al pequeño con una sonrisa.

"¡Link!... ¡Yo quiero ropa de Link! Mi-Mipha me va a hacer ropa como a Link" lo dijo muy convencido, señalando la armadura que éste portaba.

La zora que venía con ellos era la nana oficial de Sidon.

"Disculpe, lady Mipha, es que Sidon insistió tanto en venir a verle, supuse que estaría aquí"

Link, quien se percató de que aún portaba la armadura zora, con un significado tan especial, comenzó a retirársela.

-"Yo... me gustaría que la conserves..." Le dijo tímidamente ella. "Después de todo... la hice sólo para ti"

-"Yo... no puedo aceptar tal honor..." Le dijo dudoso el joven de ojos azules.

"Por favor... tómalo como un presente, para el héroe de la espada que desvanece el mal"

"¡Yo la quiero! Mi-Mi, haz una para mi ¿si?" Le dijo el pequeño, dando pequeños brinquitos sobre los hombros de la princesa, sin saber nada de lo que esto significaba en realidad.

"Si, si. Te haré una, pero verás que una Zora más bonita que yo te hará una mejor" le dijo Mipha a su pequeño hermano, haciéndole cosquillas en su pie, lo que provocó en él una inocente risa.

"No, Mi-Mi es la zora maaaaas bonita de todas" dijo él, abriendo sus bracitos con ademán de niño pequeño.

"Claro que lo es" Le reafirmó Link, y así todos caminaron a la salida por las cascadas por las que habían entrado.

No es que a Link le faltaran ganas de probar la armadura, ni que no quisiera pasar a saludar al rey zora, es solo que existía ahora un pequeño silencio incómodo, en que no sabría explicar si al permanecer portando la armadura, la gente podía pensar que había aceptado los sentimientos de la joven y ahora crearía un malentendido como futuro yerno del rey.

No quería retirársela para no herirla más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Pero decidió regresar a Hyrule lo antes posible, no sin antes despedirse de los hermanos reales y la joven nana de Sidon. Como era de esperar, Mipha no le insistió en que se quedara a pasar la noche en la ciudad zora, lo más probable es que por ahora no le apeteciera verlo un tiempo, lo cual él comprendió a la perfección.

"¡En un mes, nos veremos en Hyrule!" Le dijo, tomando el camino de salida hacia la ciudad Hyliana.

Una vez el caballero se hubo perdido en el camino a lo lejos, Mipha bajó de sus hombros a Sidón y se sentó en el suelo cerca del agua. Silenciosas lágrimas recorrían su rostro sin parar.

-"¿Mi-Mipha? Está enferma" se acercó Sidón, tocando la mejilla de la princesa.

-"¿Duele? Le preguntó, con sus grandes ojos de Niño a punto de comenzar a derramar una lágrima también.

"Si duele... estaré bien... estaré bien hermanito" Le dijo, colocando su cara en sus rodillas.

-"Sidon, vamos, encontremos violetas para curar a tu hermana, necesito tu ayuda" Le dijo su nana, el pequeño emocionado de poder ayudar, le dió la mano y dejaron a solas a la princesa, después de todo, iba a ser difícil curar un corazón roto.

El viaje de regreso lo llevó con la mente en blanco. Había pasado mucho en muy poco tiempo. Le esperaban varios asuntos a su regreso, y lo que él imaginó como un paseo al reino zora terminó en una situación algo triste.

-"A veces... siento que soy demasiado estúpido" le decía al caballo, reprendiéndose a sí mismo el no haberse dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía Mipha por él. ¿Cuanto tiempo se habría sentido ella así? ¿Habría sido diferente de él saberlo? Le frustraba el no encontrar una solución, el no poder siempre ayudar a todos los que le importaban.

Mientras tanto, en Hyrule.

Una vez acabada la reunión matutina, Zelda fue personalmente a supervisar las obras de construcción que se llevaban a cabo en los bordes de la ciudad.

Esa pesantez con la que se había sentido toda la mañana, no había cesado. En su mente solo se le ocurría que, ya sin él deber de caballero asignado, Link no tenía porque estar detrás de ella todo el tiempo. Un año había sido suficiente para pasar del desprecio por él y aversión a verle acompañarla, a añorar su presencia.

Impa se dirigía hacia ella, escoltada de dos hombres de aspecto peculiar, uno de ellos, con el pelo rojo como el fuego, sin las características orejas hylianas lo que llamaba la atención de los aldeanos y la gente al rededor. Iba seguido de otro hombre más alto, que portaba una capucha negra que cubría su pelo y parte de su rostro, o... ¿se trataba de una mujer muy alta? Por las finas facciones de su cara, y su cuerpo no muy robusto era difícil de determinar.

"Princesa Zelda... ellos..." fué lo que alcanzó a musitar Impa, señalando al hombre de pelo rojo.

"Es un honor al fin conocerla, su majestad, ¡mucho se habla de su belleza en la literatura, en las tierras de las que hemos de provenir! , pero no hacéis justicia a la verdadera musa, inspiradora de aquellos poemas de sabiduría que se cantan en la corte del reino" Le dijo de modo incluso teatral, acercándose y tomando su mano para darle una reverencia y un beso, lo cual tomó por sorpresa a Zelda.

"Impa... confío en que me dirás de que trata esto" por más soprendida, no sabía si reír o indignarse.

"Son de Altea" le respondió su guardiana Sheikah sin mucha ceremonia, lo cual borró la sonrisa de la princesa.

"Imagino que vienen por una respuesta para su soberano príncipe Marth" Les preguntó Zelda directamente.

"Bueno... puedo adelantarme y decirles que lamento el viaje tan largo de sus mensajeros, pero la princesa Zelda se encuentra indispuesta para la realización de un matrimonio..."

"No, no princesa, por favor, escuchad a sus humildes siervos, mi nombre es Raphael, soy un campesino que logró ser arquitecto, y he sido mandado para rehabilitar el reino de Hyrule, como ayuda brindada de un reino amigo"

"Y tú acompañante... presumo es ..."

"Este hombre de aquí no es más que mi guardián, Ling, un peón de soldado que fué enviado para protegerme de las inclemencias de los caminos, aún Escudero, si ha de perdonadlo, que no esté instruido en saber leer o escribir" el ahora ya definido: hombre, permaneció callado ante tales afirmaciones, sólo inclinando levemente la cabeza.

"¿Es decir que ambos eran campesinos?" Preguntó la princesa, incierta de sus palabras, ya que, aunque cubiertas por guantes sin dedos, sus manos no parecían las de alguien que hubiese dedicado su juventud a labrar la tierra.

"Así es. Su real majestad, espero no importunemos, ya que nuestro único objetivo es ayudar con la reconstrucción de la devastación que habéis sufrido"

"En ese caso, son bienvenidos, confío en que mi guardiana de confianza Impa les encontrará acomodamiento, han de seguirme, ya que justo me dirigía a hablar con los arquitectos de Hyrule para tratar el asunto de las viviendas"

Ambos hombres se miraron por un segundo, antes de seguirla.

Ella, de manera intencionada pasó por las nuevas huertas que se encontraban labrando los hombres y mujeres expertos en cultivo de calabaza y zanahoria.

"Saludos, Señor Talem. Veo que el cultivo de zanahoria va bien"

El señor, al ver que se trataba de la soberana en persona, se inclinó en una rodilla, levantándose después del ademán de la princesa para que se acercara.

\- "Así es, esperamos una tierra fértil este año su majestad" respondió cortésmente y con una sonrisa.

"Estos señores que me acompañan estarán más que encantados de darle un par de consejos, ¿cuánto es que tardan en florecer las zanahorias en Altea? ¿Señor Raphael?"

El joven pelirrojo se quedó quieto un momento, pasando su mirada de Zelda al campesino, luego a Zelda de nuevo.

-"Pues veréis, su majestad, que las zanahorias en Altea tardan quince días en cosecharse"

Ambos, Zelda y el señor Talem colocaron una cara de sorpresa, Zelda subió una ceja, con incredulidad.

-"Eso es muy rápido mi señor, debe pasarme el modo en que podemos lograr eso en nuestras tierras" Le dijo Talem, quitándose el sombrero e inclinándose frente a Raphael.

-"Y... el rábano lozano, que abunda por cierto en Altea, y también lo encontramos aquí en Hyrule, cuanto es que les lleva cosecharlo, maestro Raphael?" Inquirió Zelda una vez más

-"¡Oh, si! Con sólo dos semanas de un buen riego con agua de manantial, y lo tenéis listo para ensalada" respondió el pelirrojo sin dudarlo.

A Talem le brillaron los ojos, se inclinó varias veces ante ellos, pidiéndoles que le enseñaran sus modos de cultivo.

-"Otro día será, señor Talem, por ahora debo llevarlos con los arquitectos"

Impa seguía unos pasos atrás a Zelda, quien se adelantó a una de las tiendas de campaña instaladas para los trabajadores de la construcción, entrando junto con ambos personajes.

"Y bien, extranjeros. Será que en Altea existe alguna magia que hace que sus fertilizantes crezcan los vegetales el doble de rápido de lo normal, o quizá solo no sepan que el rábano lozano es exclusivo de las tierras de Hyrule, pero me gustaría saber cuál es su verdadero propósito aquí, ¿son acaso espías? Porque estoy convencida de que campesinos no son. Sabía que el príncipe Marth era poco ortodoxo, pero ¿Mandar espías a Hyrule?" Les decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro dentro del campamento.

Raphael se puso nervioso.

"Bueno... es que... lo que sucede es..."

El joven con la capucha oscura que hasta ahora se había mantenido callado, se quitó la tela de un solo tirón, develando su cabello azul marino y su tez blanca, y unos ojos azules que equiparaban su color de cabello. Era un joven bastante bien parecido.

"Está bien, Roy" le dijo al pelirrojo, tocando su hombro. " Princesa Zelda, ha sido mi imprudencia la que nos ha traído a esta situación" le dijo el joven, quien tenía una voz bastante varonil para su complexión.

"Me permito presentarme, mi nombre es Marth Lowell, príncipe heredero de Altea"

Zelda no creía lo que escuchaba. ¿El príncipe de Altea en Hyrule? Y no era para nada lo que se había figurado, ya que según sus cálculos de nacimiento, él debería tener el doble de años que ella.

-"Pero... no es acaso que el príncipe Marth nació en el 523 después del cataclismo..."

"Lamento dicha confusión, he aquí mi espada Falchion que lo prueba, sé que los escribanos cometieron un error al escribir mi fecha de nacimiento en un par de copias de la historia en el árbol genealógico de Altea, intercambiándola con la de mi primo Ike, pero yo soy del año del oso, lo que significa que apenas llegué a la edad de los diecinueve años, su alteza, este año cumplo veinte". Le dijo, desenrollando un bulto de su equipaje que reveló una hermosa espada con la empuñadura de oro, incrustada con un hermoso rubí en el centro y una esmeralda en el extremo, cubierta por una fina vaina azulada. Impa, quien había estado escuchando desde afuera al percatarse de eso se introdujo en la tienda, colocándose al lado de la princesa.

"En el momento en que llegaron noticias a mi padre de nuestro compromiso, quise venir personalmente, sin pretender ofenderos en lo más mínimo, para al menos conocerla una vez antes de permitir que los demás tomaran una decisión en mi lugar, por eso procuré que nuestra presencia fuera lo menos destacable"

" _Lo cual no lograron en lo más mínimo"_ pensó para sí la princesa, debido a que en lugar de verse familiares, lograron resaltar más entre los hylianos.

" Y bueno... ahora que me conoce...y a mi reino, he de suponer que sus intereses en la decisión del enlace de los reinos han decrementado, como verá, estamos reiniciando algunos proyectos" le dirigió diplomáticamente la princesa dicha idea, ya que nunca pensó en tener que rechazar directamente al príncipe en persona, pero era más fácil si él evitaba la unión primero.

"Todo lo contrario. El conocer Hyrule, y conocerla ...a usted, sólo ha incrementado mi anhelo por concretar una posible alianza futura entre nuestros reinos" le dijo propiamente y luego continuó hablando.

"Si bien, he de confesar que una unión por conveniencia sonaría bien para nuestros padres o abuelos..." pausando, Marth miraba su espada con algo de melancolía, después continuó.

"Creo que ahora influye toda una tesitura de situaciones, y no concebía en mi mente el no prestar, aunque fuera una visita a Hyrule, os ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas si esto le ha ofendido" le dijo, realizando una leve inclinación, como se acostumbra entre nobles al pedir disculpas.

En efecto, en aquella época, no era costumbre, y menos entre la realeza que el futuro matrimonio concertara visitas prematrimoniales, de haber sido propuesto en la corte o ante el consejo, se habría visto como algo innecesario e incluso quizá escandaloso, ya que se trataba de un pacto formulado entre reyes, cuando los jóvenes aún eran infantes.

"Es bienvenido a quedarse, príncipe Marth, más que nadie, comprendo su postura, lamento no poder guiarle por el reino, me temo que no podrá esperar mucho más de mí, que esta desafortunada bienvenida" le contestó la princesa en un tono algo frío, al ver que el príncipe no tenía intenciones de romper el compromiso.

-" No os procupéis, que nos basta el hecho de ser bienvenidos a Hyrule, ¿eh Roy?, mi padre probablemente no estará muy contento con mi acción" el joven dijo sonriendo y despeinando el rojo cabello de su acompañante.

La primera impresión que Zelda tuvo del príncipe es que era una persona honesta, al menos, pensaba igual que ella, al no estar de acuerdo en unirse a alguien a quien no conociera, hasta el grado de viajar varios días solo para conocer a dicha persona, pero era difícil lograr que ella se abriera a un desconocido tan fácilmente.

Esa noche, Zelda no logró dormir. Después de dar varias vueltas en su cama, decidió ir a su jardín favorito. El jardín donde aquel día lloró frente a Link.

Caminó lentamente, ya vestida y con un candelabro en su mano, algunos guardias que dormitaban se sorprendieron de su presencia, y se colocaban en firmes.

Después de tomar algo de aire fresco y caminar evadiendo las flores, vió una sombra acercarse al jardín por uno de los pilares a su derecha.

"¿Guardia?" Preguntó, alejándose dos pasos hacia atrás, al no recibir respuesta, luego de eso, en el campo que iluminaba la luz, se encontró el rostro de la persona que más anhelaba ver en el mundo.

"Princesa, ¿No debería estar descansando?"

"¡Link!" Le dijo, con un gran alivio, pellizcando su dedo tan solo para comprobar que no fuera uno más de sus sueños, corrió cerca de él, hasta que distinguió que no llevaba el atuendo usual de caballero, ni su túnica hyliana, él portaba...

" Veo... veo que llevas una nueva armadura... Zora"

Link, quien recién había llegado de viaje después de ir al reino zora, se percató que ni siquiera se había bañado, no se había quitado la túnica ni la armadura que Mipha le obsequió, pero no esperaba encontrarse precisamente esa noche con la princesa, simplemente sus pies le habían llevado hasta esa parte del castillo, y por la hora, nadie debía de estar despierto.

"Si... es un regalo" le respondió el, dando un paso atrás para evitarle a la princesa su aroma después de cabalgar todo un día, sudando bajo el sol.

"¿De lady Mipha?" Preguntó ella, en su corazón algo se sentía incorrecto, algo estaba mal. ¿Porqué era que no quería seguir escuchando nada de esto? ¿Porqué Link se alejaba de ella?

"Así es..." le respondió él, cansancio reflejado en sus ojos, mientras de pronto, Zelda le dio la espalda.

"Felicidades... Link..., debo retirarme, esto... es algo inadmisible... que yo esté aquí a esta hora"

Y sin dejarle tiempo a responder, Zelda corrió rápidamente hacia sus aposentos, guiada por su candelabro, el cual dejó en uno de los muros, para perderse en la oscuridad, escuchando su nombre a sus espaldas, pronunciado por quien fue su caballero asignado.

"¡Zelda! ¡Zelda! Espera..." Le gritaba intentando seguirla, sin embargo, a tales horas, y seguirla hasta su cuarto era algo que podría haberse malinterpretado fácilmente, a pesar de que habían pasado varias noches a solas, fuera del castillo, en el campo salvaje de Hyrule, en la situación actual, no quería provocar una confusión en los guardias.

Una vez hubo llegado a su cuarto, la trifuerza resonó en su mente, brilló un instante en el dorso de su mano para luego desvanecerse de ella, la marca de los triángulos era borrosa, pero aún visible. Ella sabía el significado de la armadura Zora, en sus varias visitas incluso fué invitada en una ocasión una boda Zora, y la misma princesa Mipha en persona le explicó que la armadura tenía que ser construída a mano por la novia para su prometido, recordó haberle preguntado si ella ya había comenzado a hacer la suya, y la Princesa Zora únicamente bajó la mirada, jugando con sus manos, mirando después a lo lejos a Link, quien se encontraba corretando con un grupo de niños zora. El ver ahora a Link portando la armadura sólo podía significar que había aceptado los sentimientos de Mipha y que planeaba desposarla, después de todo él tenía buena relación con el rey, y por más absurdo que sonara, estaba segura que el rey Dorphan consentiría una boda de su hija con un hyliano.

-" Lo importante, es que él será feliz" se dijo a sí misma, sujetando su mano junto a su pecho, consciente de que no debía llorar, se limpió las lágrimas que habían comenzado a brotar, y a su mente vino la imagen del rostro de Link, afirmándole que la protegería siempre.

\- "Soy una tonta" se dijo a sí misma, sonriendo y con unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

Después de todo este era el objetivo de salvaguardar Hyrule, que todos pudieran tener una vida normal, al lado de sus seres queridos.

Por la mañana, mandó a su mensajero personal Sheikah a buscar a los extranjeros. Se había decidido, y tenía su mente fija en ello.

En la reunión matutina del consejo, Link, ya cambiado y fresco, portaba su atuendo hyliano habitual, tenía que encontrarla para hablar con ella, desconocía la razón de su trato, pero había visto dolor en sus ojos. _¿Tal vez el verle con la armadura le haría pensar que estaba al lado de Mipha? No, él sólo pensar que algo visceral como eso había provocado ...¿celos? En la princesa era algo atrevido de imaginar, sin embargo ella le había felicitado..._

La vio venir a lo lejos, como siempre seguida de Impa, sin embargo vio algo peculiar, iba acompañada, caminando a su lado, de un hombre de pelo azul, joven y alto, tez blanca y finamente ataviado con ropa que parecía extranjera, una capa con un broche rubí, y unas hombreras azules, a juego con la pieza frontal, más algo que le parecía como ¿una tiara? ...

Tras ellos, intentando algo que parecía una charla animada con Impa, iba otro hombre con las mismas orejas pequeñas y un cabello rojo rebelde, igualmente con una armadura azul y algún tipo de banda al rededor de su frente.

Él se acercó para intentar abordarla antes de entrar al gran salón, pero parecía que la princesa aceleró su paso al verle, lo que hizo que el caballero corriera un tramo hasta la entrada.

"¡Princesa! ¡Princesa Zelda! Le llamó de lejos, no había modo en que no le hubiera escuchado. Ella se detuvo en seco y volteó frente a él, junto con todos sus acompañantes.

" Oh... príncipe Marth, me permito presentarle al comandante en jefe del ejército de Hyrule, Link"

Link sólo se detuvo un instante, algo sorprendido de tanta ceremonia.

" Link, él es el príncipe de Altea, Marth Lowell, mi... prometido" Le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos, casi sin titubear y con un aire de serenidad y frialdad en su mirada.

"Prome..." Alcanzó a balbucear antes de percatarse que se esperaba de él una inclinación en respeto, la cual hizo inmediatamente, llevando su puño a su pecho, el saludo marcial.

Marth extendió su mano abierta ante él, Link, mirándole de soslayo le estrechó la mano.

"Entiendo que usted maneja la espada que desvanece el mal, si mal no recuerdo, la espada maestra, estaría honrado poder verla en todo su esplendor, maese Link" le dijo con un acento peculiar, a lo que él solo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras que el grupo seguía adelante para iniciar la junta, dejando a Link boquiabierto.

Ya en el gran salón, Zelda presentó con la misma ceremonia a los extranjeros, lo cual fue una sorpresa para todo el consejo, pero la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo en hospedar al príncipe, y llevarlo a un recorrido por las tierras cercanas, después de todo, tenían ante sí a quien sería el futuro rey de Hyrule. Sería la novedad en el reino que Zelda al fin, luego de seis semanas de la catástrofe había aceptado un prospecto de matrimonio con el reino vecino, y además era un joven y guapo príncipe, referido así por algunas damas de la corte.

Link se sentía mal. Toda la mañana tuvo una leve sensación nauseosa que le impidió incluso tomar el desayuno. Tal parece que la había encontrado, tendría que decirle a Mipha.

Su corazón latía tan sólo de pensar en Zelda, sin embargo se había dado cuenta muy tarde. Era curioso como el ver que alguien la apartaba de su lado había sido un balde de agua fría, un balde que le había despertado a ver de cerca sus sentimientos por ella, mismos que habían estado implícitos en el modo en que se descubría mirándola mientras dormía al acampar fuera, en el modo en que la cuidaba sin tomarlo ya como parte de su trabajo, la amaba, de eso estaba seguro ahora, quería protegerla y estar a su lado, abrazarla y decirle que no se iría.

"¿Qué le puede ofrecer de todos modos?" Murmuró para si mismo, apretando su puño, mirando de lejos al príncipe, sin darse cuenta que el ex comandante estaba sentado a su lado desde hacía varios minutos.

"Un reino, quizá..." le dijo, inquiriendo mientras peinaba su bigote con su mano.

"Comandante Van, no lo había visto llegar..." Le dijo apenado el muchacho, volteando al sitio donde él se encontraba.

" Ex comandante, si me permites corregir, Comandante Link"

El joven hyliano sonrió, viendo de frente a la pareja real que platicaban de algo a lo lejos, durante ese receso a la mitad de la reunión.

-" Hacen bonita pareja, ¿ cierto? Le preguntó el anciano, más para observar su reacción que otra cosa.

"Si usted lo dice..." Le dijo Link suspirando.

"Muchacho, mi primer consejo para tu puesto es que las penas... con pan son buenas, ya encontrarás a alguien para ti, con ese rostro, ¿seguro que no quieres que te presente a mi hija? Le respondió riendo bonachonamente.

Esa noche, en la cena de celebración del compromiso llevada a cabo en el amplio comedor del castillo, a la que Link únicamente hizo acto de presencia y se retiró, llegaron varios mensajeros en una carreta, con un mensaje del rey de Altea, transportando el mejor vino de la región, el cual estaba siendo servido en las mesas.

" Parece que mi tío el Rey no está tan molesto contigo" le comento Roy, sirviéndose una copa de vino y comiendo su guisado.

"Eso es porque la princesa me aceptó como su prometido, no quiero pensar que habría pasado de haberse complicado el asunto" le respondió el príncipe serio.

"Pues na' sé que tanta de' preocupa" Le respondió Roy hablando con la boca llena.

"No es que tuvieras tanto interés en casaros tampoco" Le reafirmó el pelirrojo tomando un sorbo del vino de Altea servido en la mesa.

"No lo entenderías ni aunque os lo deletreara, la princesa es todo lo contrario a lo que imaginé, quisiera sólo poder conocerle un poco". Le dijo Marth, volteando al balcón lejano, viendo que la princesa salía al jardín.

"Sólo admite que te gusta, y lo dejaremos ahí" Le dijo Roy, tomando un gran pedazo de carne de venado que se encontraba en una charola frente a ellos.

"A veces tu imprudencia es tan grande como tu boca" le dijo Marth, tomando su copa y levantándose de su asiento para seguir a la princesa, dando gracias que todos los miembros cercanos se encontraban inmersos en sus propias charlas para prestar mínima atención a lo que ellos hablaban.

Zelda se giró, viendo al príncipe accesar al jardín del balcón.

"¿Es vino de Altea?" Le preguntó, señalando la copa que traía en la mano.

"Así es, combinación de dos uvas que crecen en los campos del viñedo, reposado durante diesciocho meses en barricas de roble, aunque asumo que ya lo sabéis, por sus conocimientos en botánica" le respondió con una sonrisa el joven de pelo azul.

Para sorpresa de Marth, Zelda únicamente se limitó a tomar la copa de la mano del príncipe, y la bebió de dos sorbos, sus mejillas sonrosadas por los efectos del alcohol.

"Sho... no sé mucho de Altea, su alteaza" Le dijo ella, su marcha algo tambaleante.

"Será mejor que repose" Le dijo preocupado, tomando su mano de repente y ayudándole a sentarse en la jardinera de al lado, sentándose junto a ella.

"Tú, príncipe Marth... debes... haber roto muchos corazones ¿Verdad?" Le dijo con los ojos cerrados, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del joven, a lo cual él se mantuvo inmóvil, mirándola.

"No tienes derecho a romperlos, porque... porque sufren, y lloran" le dijo ella incorporándose de repente levantando una mano. Él sólo le sujetó para darle estabilidad y que no se fuera a caer al regresar a su asiento.

"Princesa, el alcohol parece haberle causado algo de estragos, creo que debería escoltarla para que duerma un poco, ¿eh? Mañana le respondo las preguntas que guste..." Le dijo él, algo angustiado, nunca se había encontrado en esa situación y no sabía si se trataba de una situación graciosa o angustiante, se notaba que la rubia princesa había tomado un poco más de lo que debería. Mil veces había cuidado a Roy en ese estado de ebriedad, pero cuidar a una mujer era algo que nunca pensó hacer.

" Mañana... ño' no quiero que te cases con ella" le dijo, jalando el botón de la capa del joven hacía sí misma, lo que los colocó de frente y muy cerca, la mano de la princesa tocó su mejilla, la cara ruborizada de la chica, con sus ojos entreabiertos fueron acercándose cada vez más y más, Marth se admitió a sí mismo que los verdes ojos de la joven eran profundos, se podía perder en ellos, y por algún motivo no quería detener ese momento, pero tampoco quería abusar del estado en el que ella se encontraba, por lo que a punto de poner la mano en su hombro para detenerla, la princesa dio un arqueo, y sin poder evitarlo más, manchó de vómito las ropas del príncipe, él se incorporó y acomodó el cabello de la princesa de modo que no se manchara, ya que ella seguía inclinada, vomitando en la jardinera.

Pronto entró por la amplia puerta que daba al jardín, una mujer que él reconoció como Impa.

"Una disculpa, su majestad, me haré cargo ahora" le dijo Impa alarmada, mirando el estado en el que la joven se encontraba, y mirando las ropas de este.

Marth se quitó su capa, y envolvió a la joven, quien ya sentada en la jardinera, pretendía acostarse a dormir ahí mismo, él la levantó en sus brazos suavemente.

"Permítidme ayudar a llevarla" Le respondió galante.

Ellos tomaron una escalera que se encontraba en una lateral del balcón, para no llamar la atención de los invitados que seguían en el salón del comedor, caminando en silencio hacia la habitación, Impa le dijo al joven

"Son tiempos difíciles para ella. Únicamente y de manera personal, le solicitaré que no pretenda lastimar a la joven Zelda, ya que ha decidido en continuar con la unión pactada, como usted ha de saber, que la princesa no deseaba en un inicio, lo cual dudo de usted también" le dijo con mucha seriedad lo que había acallado su mente, siendo quien se preocupaba principalmente por la princesa.

"Lo sé, no pretendo engañarla... he de confesar que no me hacía gracia la idea de un matrimonio a la fuerza, pero hay algo en ella... hay algo que me hizo quedarme, me tomó de sorpresa el mensaje de la princesa, proponiendo sellar el pacto del compromiso, ahora le doy mi palabra que no le fallaré, cuidaré de ella de ahora en adelante"

Las palabras del joven resonaron como eco en los vacíos pasillos del castillo. Quizá se habría dado cuenta que la relación de Impa con Zelda era más de madre hija, que con cualquier otra persona.

"Gracias, sepa que yo estaré aquí vigilando de cerca, por cierto, hay ropa de cambio en la habitación que le asignamos." Le dijo Impa, llegando al cuarto de la princesa, tomándola en brazos para así llevarla a su cama, Marth insistió en dejarle la capa.

" _No me case con ella, ¿A que se refiere? ¿Hablaba de sí misma? O de alguien más"_ Meditaba el joven, y a su mente venían recuerdos que se entrometían en su mente de los labios de la princesa.

"Debo estarme volviendo loco" dijo en voz alta para sí mismo.

"Eso lo sabía desde que nací" escuchó la voz familiar de su primo tras de él.

"Sabes, creo que tenías razón..." le afirmó a Roy, asintiendo.

"Para variar" rio el pelirrojo

"Creo que me gusta". Ambos caminaron hacia sus habitaciones en el castillo, no sin que antes Roy le diera varias palmadas, preguntándole qué rayos le había pasado a su ropa.

A la mañana siguiente, la pincesa tomó un elixir preparado por Impa, el cual alivió la cefalea que le aquejaba, sin recuerdos de cómo llegó a su habitación, de no ser por la capa alteana que permanecía en su cama.

Una vez hubo entrado al consejo, se encontró que había un gran tumulto en torno a una mensajera de la tribu de los gerudo.

¿Qué significa esto? Preguntó, el tumulto se disipó y la mensajera pudo al fin hablar frente a la princesa.

"Su majestad, vengo de parte de Urbosa, quien humildemente solicita su presencia junto al caballero Link de manera urgente, parece qué hay una situación inusual en él área este, varios de nuestros miembros han desaparecido y se teme que sean nuevas manifestaciones de la maldad"

Sus palabras provocaron nuevamente el murmullo en la muchedumbre.

-"Silencio por favor, si viene directamente de Urbosa, estoy segura que es algo de reelevancia, y requerirá nuestra presencia, no sé si esta entidad está relacionada directamente o no con Ganon, creo que puedo dejarles los demás asuntos a cargo del consejo."

-"Su majestad, si me permite decir, creo que será para mayor beneficio que le acompañe el príncipe Marth en esta instancia" Mencionó el miembro de consejo Vaati, la opinión fue secundada por varios de los otros miembros, quienes argumentaban que si hubiera de ser futuro rey, debía llevar registro de los males que enfrentaba el reino, así como de demostrar el poder de la espada Falchion, con lo que Zelda no tuvo más que concordar.


	3. Costumbres Gerudo

Reunidos Zelda, seguida de su guardiana Impa, se encontraron Marth y Roy con túnicas hylianas en color azul y blanco y Link en su atuendo de caballero.

Link los saludó de manera formal, permaneciendo callado el resto del tiempo en lo que aparecía la princesa, no es que le apeteciera mucho convivir con el famoso prometido de la joven que había descubierto amar de modo distinto al que jamás pretendió.

Desde un portal especial y usando la tableta Sheikah, se teletransportaron a las afueras del desierto Gerudo. Una vieja amiga de Urbosa, Kouka los esperaba ya.

-"Ese artefacto, debe ser la cosa más sorprendente que han inventado" exclamaba Roy Maravillado de la teletransportación Sheikah, Marth sin duda se sentía sobrecogido también, ya que en Altea no contaban con tal tecnología.

"¡ _Sav'otta_ amigos! Como han de estar enterados, es un problema de suma importancia, así que necesito que me acompañen a la villa" les dijo la Gerudo.

Zelda miró a Kouka, y luego a sus acompañantes. No podrían ingresar a la Villa, debido a que eran hombres o _voe_ , como se les llamaba.

"Será mejor, por la ley Gerudo que no permite el acceso a los hombres, que me esperen en las afueras..."

Kouka, habiendo previsto esto, interrumpió.

"Princesa, si no es mucho problema, podríamos colocarles una vestimenta _vai_ especial con la que podrán accesar sin problema, para ahorrarnos tiempo..."

"Y bien, hagámoslo princesa, veo que estáis sumamente preocupada, así que no me molesta cambiar ropas hylianas por ropas Gerudo" pronunció inmediatamente Marth, introduciéndose a la tienda de Kouka.

"Bueno... quizá no sea... como tal..." le respondió Zelda dubitativa, mirando después a Link, quien evitó de manera algo nerviosa su mirada, apresurándose a seguir a Marth y Roy que ya se estaban cambiando.

-"¡Debe ser una broma!" Se escuchaba la voz de Roy hablar desde el interior de la tienda entre risas.

"Admitirás que pelirroja combino más con la tribu" reía nuevamente, mientras después de unos momentos, salían de la tienda los jóvenes de Altea, Zelda, quien en ese momento se encontraba tomando agua de su cantimplora se atragantó con la poca agua que no logró escupir.

"Y bueno, decíd, ¿Qué tal nos sientan los velos?" Preguntó Roy moviendo las manos como si estuviera haciendo una pequeña danza, lo que por primera vez provocó una sincera risa de parte de la princesa. Los dos vestían la ropa tradicional Del Valle Gerudo, un corpiño con grabados en dorado, color azul marino, un velo que cubría sus cabezas y su cara con adornos colgantes, dejando únicamente a la vista sus ojos, así como una pequeña joya que colgaba a la mitad de su frente. Portaban pantalones algo bombachos a la cadera, lo que hacía que sus abdominales permanecieran al aire, y unas delicadas mangas cubrían sus brazos.

-"Creo que pasan completamente" Afirmó Kouka sonriendo complacida -"Si no tuvieras el pelo azul y la piel tan blanca, por la estatura, podrías pasar por una vai Gerudo, tienes facciones muy finas, ¿cierto Princesa?"

Zelda aún sonriendo, asintió con la cabeza, después de todo no esperaba que el joven príncipe aceptara ese tipo de peticiones así sin más.

"Bueno, será lo más femenino que me han de ver" dijo, ajustándose el velo bajo un leve sonrojo.

Al final, se les unió Link, quien vestía un corpiño verde y un velo de color similar, lo cual igualmente dejó boquiabierta a Zelda, Roy y a Kouka.

"Sólo faltas tú, princesa" le dijo tirando de su brazo e introduciéndole a la tienda -"Tengo un atuendo especial aquí"

" Pero yo... no ..." le dijo ella algo nerviosa.

"¡Vamos, vamos!, si hemos de ser Gerudo por un día, guiados por una Sheikah, deben tener atuendos similares" le respondió.

En cuestión de unos minutos, una sonrojada Zelda apareció cerrando sus brazos frente a su delgado abdomen en una tímida postura, nunca antes había vestido un atuendo tan ligero, si bien, agradecía la frescura debido al intenso calor del desierto.

"¿ No es acaso un primor?" Les dijo Kouka sonriendo, y presentó a la princesa peinada con una cola de caballo similar a la que portan las Gerudo, con un corpiño rosa pálido con acentos dorados, y un velo de un color similar, vistiendo un pantalón blanco a la cadera, ambos Link y Marth se sonrojaron al verla, Roy sonrió imitando la danza de los siete velos.

"Vamos, no miren" les dijo apenada con una risilla nerviosa, viendo la reacción de asombro en los jóvenes, particularmente Link.

"Ahora me siento menos apenado, ya que vamos iguales Princesa, el atuendo le queda precioso" le dijo Marth con una sonrisa dándole la mano para ayudarla a bajar del escalón de roca que elevaba la tienda de Kouka, sin soltar a la princesa durante un minuto, algo que a Link no le sentó muy bien y sin decir nada le extendió inmediatamente la tableta Sheikah que había dejado atrás al cambiarse, para que soltara la mano del príncipe.

"Gracias Link... ahora procedamos a la entrada de la villa"

Marth no pasó por alto este hecho, uno de sus fuertes era ser muy observador.

Impa al llegar a la aldea se dedicó a explorar los alrededores, en búsqueda de información extraoficial, dejando el cuidado de la princesa a Urbosa, y quedando de verse en un par de días.

Urbosa no cabía de felicidad de ver a Zelda portando la vestimenta de las Gerudo, y se admiró de ver a Link con la misma vestimenta, por poco no lo reconocía.

"Pero si eres un encanto Princesa, sé que esto no es para pasar por alto por cierto caballero" le dijo guiñando un ojo, mientras ella se sonrojaba.

"Urbosa, permíteme presentarte a mi prometido..."

"¿Prometido? ¡Vaya de lo que me he perdido! Si es que no pierden el tiempo, siempre supe que..."

"Él es Marth, el príncipe de Altea" le interrumpió rápidamente la princesa, ya que a Urbosa se le daba él asumir asuntos por adelantado, y les jugaba bromas frecuentes tanto a Link como a ella.

"Oh... Sa'oten, ¡santo cielo! esto es una sorpresa, ¡eres un _voe_! si yo hubiera jurado que era una bella _vai_ del oriente" le dirigió a Marth, estrechando su mano, viendo de reojo a Link.

"Supongo que es la suerte de conoceros bajo estas circunstancias" le respondió el príncipe con una sonrisa.

" ¡Y que acento tan curioso!" Le dijo animadamente la Gerudo, pasando después a sentarse sobre unos grandes almohadones en torno a una mesa con incienso y copas de agua fresca, a lo que los invitados le siguieron.

-"Todo ha sucedido cerca de los pozos subterráneos que usamos para el riego y cultivo de los campos, el trigo, las flores e incluso los cactus comenzaban a morir, tres de mis mejores exploradoras bajaron a buscar alguna causa, tal vez se estaban contaminando los manantiales subterráneos con alguna otra cosa, y ellas... nunca regresaron, todo esto me da mala espina Princesa, se han armado equipos de búsqueda...que no han sido exitosos"

-"Será mejor ir en persona, tal vez en él área de pozos pueda vislumbrar algún poder oscuro"

El equipo se dirigió a la zona húmeda de los pozos, bajando una escalera con algunas antorchas que alumbraban la escalera, Marth y Roy insistieron en bajar también.

Zelda, intentando distraer su mente, intentó invocar el poder de la trifuerza levantando su mano, la cual emitió un brillo ténue, apenas un poco más brillante que las antorchas que portaban.

-"Parece que no detectó la presencia de algo más" bajando su mirada, llevó su mano a su pecho, sujetándola con su otra mano.

-"Quizá sea mi imaginación, pero me pareció escuchar algo" Clamó Urbosa, alumbrando hacía más adentro de la caverna, cuando de repente una criatura chiclosa de un color negro pétreo se deslizaba hacia la zona donde ellos se encontraban, Urbosa le lanzó su antorcha, la cual se apagó al contacto con su gelatinoso cuerpo, no parecía tener ojos, al contrario de los Jelly Choo.

"¡Pero que demonios...!" exclamó. Mientras al intentar golpearla con su daga de doble filo, la criatura se adhirió al arma, succionándola.

Marth, Link y Roy desenvainaron sus espadas, mientras que Roy lanzaba un ataque frontal con trazas de fuego tras su estocada, lo cual únicamente alebrestó a la bestia, le siguieron al mismo tiempo Marth y Link, lanzando un ataque hacia arriba, lo cual dividió a la criatura en dos partes, una de ellas adhiriéndose al tobillo de Urbosa, entre más intentaba soltarse, la criatura se adhería más hacia su pierna.

Zelda intentaba invocar su poder, sin embargo un pensamiento se lo impedía, no debía pensar en él, estaba prohibido, él se casaría con otra, aunque su mano brillaba de manera tenue, no había mucho que hacer, en menos de un segundo la criatura se adhirió a su pierna, y al intentar safarze resbaló al piso golpeándose entre las rocas, la criatura subió reptando hasta su cintura.

Link sacó su arco, tenía que intentar algo antes de que la criatura se "comiera" completamente a Zelda y Urbosa, tomó una de las pocas flechas de hielo que le quedaban, y disparó al colgajo negro adherido a la campeona. Pronto, la criatura permaneció petrificada, y de un golpe, Roy la deshizo en pedazos.

Repitió el procedimiento con la otra parte algo grande que quedaba de la criatura, y al romperla, dentro de sus entrañas se vislumbraron las siluetas de tres jóvenes Gerudo inconscientes.

\- "¡ _Sa'oten_! por las diosas" dijo Urbosa, levantándose en un segundo y revisando a las tres jóvenes que yacían desmayadas en el suelo.

"Parece que esa cosa les robaba su energía, están vivas, pero inconscientes, necesitamos subirlas e hidratarlas, ya volveremos a buscar si realmente acabamos con esa... cosa"

Con ayuda de algunas cuerdas, lograron sujetar a las Gerudo a sus espaldas, y regresaron a la ciudad. Marth no pudo evitar notar que la princesa tenía varios raspones en su hombro.

-"¡Princesa, estáis herida!" Dijo mientras su mano se dirigía a tocar el hombro de la joven para examinar el sangrado, viéndose de repente interrumpido por el brazo de Link, quien impidió que su mano llegara a la joven, sujetando la del príncipe. Permanecieron luego en un silencio incómodo durante un par de segundos antes de que Urbosa interrumpiera en voz alta -"¡Vaya! Si tenemos que lavar esa herida, sígueme, te llevare a los baños de mis habitaciónes"

Habiendo dejado a las Gerudo en la enfermería, les asignaron una habitación adyacente a la de Urbosa a los jóvenes.

-"Tal parece que te preocupáis mucho por la princesa, Link" Le afirmó Marth mirándolo de frente mientras Roy acomodaba su cama en una de las esquinas de la habitación

"Es mi trabajo" le respondió fríamente, desviando su mirada a la ventana.

"No hay problema, a partir de ahora será mi trabajo, después de todo es mi prometida"

"¡Oy! ¿De que están hablando?" Intervino Roy, al ver que ambos estaban tensos mirándose de frente.

"Nada, iré a revisar cómo se encuentra Vah Naboris" se retiró Link por el balcón, bajando las escaleras.

"¿Me preguntó a que se refiere con eso? ¿Vah Na-qué?

Con una cara de desconcierto, Roy se quedó mirando como Link abandonaba la habitación.

\- "Más que eso, me interesa adquirir el hechizo que han usado en la flecha, hay muchas cosas diferentes de Altea aquí"

"Pues si contamos con magia de hielo, pero no había visto nunca que la concentrasen en una flecha..." inquirió Roy.

"Y sospecho qué hay más de eso, Hyrule está plagado de magia, veamos que si los reinos se combinan, todo el poder que podríamos adquirir"

"¿Es decir que si estáis pensando seriamente en desposar a la princesa Zelda y tener muchos hijos?" Preguntó Roy bostezando.

"¡Halá!, ¿Pero qué cosas estás pensando?" Le dijo Marth sonrojado mientras Roy se metía en la cama y se cobijaba con una sábana.

Dejando a ambos nobles atrás, Link bajó por el valle y se dirigió al lugar donde Vah Naboris se encontraba. Subió por un costado hasta la cima de la bestia, y después de estar sentado un rato mirando hacia el desierto, sintió la presencia tras de él de alguien, relajándose después de ver que se trataba de Urbosa.

-" ¡ _Sav'orr_! Y bien, héroe, ¿Vas a dejar que se vaya así nada más?" Le dijo Urbosa parada tras de él.

" No hay mucho que pueda hacer..." le dijo él bajando la mirada, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que Urbosa hablaba de una rupia morada que estaba a punto de caerse de su bolsillo por una de las jorobas del camello, alcanzando a sujetarla en el último momento.

Urbosa, con una sonrisa pícara se sentó a su lado.

\- "Sería perfecto que simplemente pudieras tomar lo que quisieras y guardarlo en tu bolsillo, ¿no?, incluido el corazón de cierta princesa" preguntó mientras estiraba sus manos hacia el cielo, lo que provocó que Link se sonrojara

" Yo... no... además ella ya tiene a alguien..." respondió mientras miraba hacia otro lado

"Al menos ya te diste... o nos dimos cuenta de que la quieres mucho ¿eh caballero?"

"Yo no... oh, ¡demonios! ¿Es tan obvio? Yo daría mi vida por ella, sin dudarlo..."

"Es tan claro como el agua" respondió la Gerudo riéndose "Probablemente era obvio incluso antes de que Ganon apareciera, pero tú eras el que no te dabas cuenta, lo que me llama la atención es que ella aceptara la propuesta de desposar a ese príncipe _voe_ , ¿Marth es que se llama? Es algo muy curioso, y muy extraño que haya aparecido de la nada... prometo que averiguaré más, yo estaba segura de que ella no tendría ojos más que para un caballero..."

"No Urbosa, yo creo... que es mejor no complicar las cosas..."

"Entonces ¿Vas a dejar que se vaya así nadamás?" Le dijo señalando su bolsillo, lo que hizo que Link volteara precipitadamente para verificar que no se hubiera abierto nuevamente y sus rupias fueran a caerse, sin embargo estaba perfectamente cerrado.

"Deberías decirle lo que tú sientes, Link, estoy segura de que eso la haría muy feliz, no creo que ella se haya percatado de que la proteges no sólo por tratarse de tu deber, sino que en realidad le amas más de lo que ella cree"

Tal afirmación hizo que el caballero se pusiera nuevamente en alerta, con la cara colorada.

-"Yo... no lo sé, no estoy seguro de que eso... sea lo más apropiado ahora que ella tiene a alguien"

-" ¡Vamos! Si esperas el momento apropiado, pasarán cien años, ¿Cuando será?, ¿Cuando esté casada?... no te tardes mucho héroe" Le dijo Urbosa exasperada, bajando rápidamente del camello, Link no pudo dormir esa noche y simplemente dormitó en el lugar donde permaneció sentado.

Al día siguiente Zelda abrió los ojos lentamente, le costó trabajo encontrar la fuerza para abrir los párpados, y al abrirlos vislumbró la sombra de un hombre frente a ella, la silueta de alguien que le parecía familiar

"Li..." alcanzó a pronunciar, antes de que lograra abrir por completo los ojos y ver con mayor claridad, se trataba de Marth, quien la observaba de cerca, parado al lado de su cama, ella algo precipitada se incorporó sentándose en su lugar.

"Buenos días" le saludó el príncipe con una sonrisa.

" Princesa, asumo que debe estar por más agotada, ya que ha dormido tanto"

"¿Qué hora es?" Preguntó ella frotando sus ojos, sentía que había dormido muy poco.

"Debe ser pasado de la hora de comer, le traje un par de bocadillos de la mesa, no ha comido nada desde ayer" le dijo mientras le acercaba una bandeja dejándola en la cama.

"Oh... gracias, pero será mejor que me levante..." mencionó la princesa, sintiendo un exceso de atenciones por parte del soberano, sin embargo en el momento en que puso un pie en el piso para tomar impulso, sintió como la fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo transitoriamente, y estuvo a punto de colapsar si no es que Marth estaba tan cerca para atraparla en su caída, el príncipe incado frente a ella la atrapó abrazándola.

"Mejor será que descanse, su alteza, parece que se encuentra aún algo débil"

-"Yo... estoy bien", dijo ella, apoyándose en su hombro y mirándolo a los ojos, eran azul oscuro, al contrario de la temeridad de Link, los ojos del príncipe tenían un azul que reflejaba much calma.

A punto de que la joven se levantara, el príncipe la tomó en sus brazos y la cargó firmemente, elevándola en el aire, caminando unos pasos.

-"¡Marth, Basta! No soy un bebé, bájame"

"Me niego a bajarla hasta que acepte descansar, Princesa Zelda, además no es la primera vez que le cargo así"le dijo él con una sonrisa mirándola divertido. - "Me hace muy feliz que me llame por mi nombre, ¿puedo hacer lo mismo?"

" Yo... supongo que... está bien mientras me bajes" le dijo ella sonrojándose levemente mientras evitaba su mirada, no se había dado cuenta de que le había llamado con tanta confianza, además él se debía estar refiriendo al incidente con el alcohol que ella tuvo, cuando no se dio cuenta de cómo había llegado a su cama.

"Está bien, Zelda" Y con otra sonrisa, el príncipe caminó de nuevo hacia la cama, bajándola con cuidado, justo en el momento en que entraron Link y Urbosa por la puerta

"¡Pero que...!" Exclamó Link, caminando protectoramente al ver que el hombre de pelo azul (que cada vez le disgustaba más) tenía sus manos sobre la princesa.

"¿Bueno, y qué tal os fue en la búsqueda?" volteó Marth preguntando al verlos, mientras Zelda se mantenía sentada en la cama.

"Pues no hay rastro aparente de la criatura, aunque en el camino Link encontró algo que te sentará bien Princesa" le dijo, mientras que Link sacaba de su bolso un poco de miel vigorizante en un contenedor pequeño y una sandía gélida, comenzando a partirlo con un pequeño cuchillo.

"¡Miel! Muchas gracias, acompañado de sandía gélida es una de mis cosas favoritas" mencionó, escuchando su estómago rugir, al no haber probado alimento en el día.

"No sé que está pasando... quizá solo estoy cansada" Dijo ella, tomando una rebanada de sandía que Link había cortado y untado con miel.

"¿No será que estás en tu periodo de sangrado lunar?" Preguntó Urbosa de manera casual a lo que provocó que Zelda se ruborizara y los chicos miraran hacia otro lado.

"Bueno, de cualquier manera haré que venga la médico de la ciudad a que te revise, no es normal que se haya consumido tú energía, y no sé si fuese mi imaginación pero el poder que emana de la trifuerza de tu mano, está algo debilitado"

La princesa no pudo más que asentir, se sentía como si hubiera corrido el maratón, y de manera consciente lo sabía, sus sentimientos por Link eran algo hasta este punto prohibidos, lo que le hacía entrar en gran conflicto al intentar invocar su poder, y la voz que resonaba de la trifuerza se encontraba cada vez más distante.

"Tal parece que no hay una explicación médica prudente, parece que se trata de fatiga, princesa"

Exclamaba la médico Gerudo luego de haber revisado a conciencia a la joven. Impa, quien recién regresaba de su exploración en la ciudad, se vio muy preocupada por el estado de salud de la princesa.

"Lo mejor será que visitemos Kakariko de regreso, tal vez Prunia pueda orientarnos en la causa... si es algo relacionado con la trifuerza, sabrá que hacer" Impa presentía que algo iba mal, por lo que hizo tal sugerencia, irían al laboratorio de Akkala antes de volver a Hyrule.

\- "Nos veremos pronto, en la reunión en tres semanas" se despidió Urbosa.

Una vez hechos los preparativos, ellos se dirigieron usando la tableta Sheikah hacia un punto cercano al pueblo de Kakariko, donde la amiga de Impa tenía un laboratorio de investigación.

"Me agrada este lugar, y al menos podemos vestir de hombres" exclamó Roy caminando por la villa Kakariko observando la hermosa cascada que caía frente a una gran mansión en estilo oriental, a la que ingresaron por unas escaleras de madera, Prunia era una mujer joven con aspecto intelectual, asistida por un joven pre adolescente llamado Rotver.

"Tendré que hacer algunas pruebas de sangre Princesa, acompáñeme" le dirigió Prunia llevándola a uno de los cuartos superiores, mientras ellos permanecían en la estancia principal.

"¿Ha habido algún evento que pueda asociar con la fatiga su majestad?" Preguntó ella, mientras le colocaba una liga apretada en su brazo.

"Quizá... sea relacionado con ... sentimientos, ya sabes" dijo ella, no sabiendo expresar enteramente su idea.

"¿A que se refiere? ¿Tiene que ver con su actual compromiso? Preguntó ella sacando una aguja fina y puncionando la vena de la princesa, obteniendo una muestra de sangre en unos frascos especiales.

" No... eso... creo qué tal vez con algo no correspondido..." dijo ella refiriéndose en su mente a Link y a Mipha. Posterior a eso ingresó en la habitación el príncipe Marth abriendo la cortina de la entrada.

-"Una disculpa, me preguntaba cómo es que analizan la sangre, es algo que no he visto jamás en Altea" y mientras se enfrascaba en una plática animada con Prunia, Zelda sólo se preguntaba cuánto es que había escuchado de su plática previa, sujetando su brazo en el lugar de la punción, mientras Impa ingresaba en la habitación.

-"Pues princesa, es altamente recomendable en lo que tenemos los resultados, que permanezca en reposo, por favor"

-"Y así será" afirmó Impa antes de que la joven pudiera decir algo.

En menos de medio día, se encontraron ya de vuelta en Hyrule, sólo para percatarse de que había un embajador Zora en el castillo esperando su regreso.

"Lamento importunar, pero he presentado ya el caso al consejo, y me pidieron que les esperara, su majestad"

¿De que se trata? Preguntó Link inicialmente, sabiendo que Zelda no se debía agobiar con asuntos externos.

"No logramos localizar a la princesa Mipha, por lo que requerimos urgentemente de su asistencia... una criatura oscura fue vista en los alrededores, y quizá se trate de algo más..."

Todos permanecían en silencio de sorpresa, esto era algo inesperado, después de todo era una de las campeonas, y se encontraba bajo la protección del reino Zora, el cual era un lugar muy pacífico.

-"Debo partir de inmediato" Dijo Link, reacomodando su espada en su espalda, y revisando sus flechas.

Zelda lo miró y llevó sus manos a su pecho. Le preocupaba Mipha, pero le dolía bastante el ver la reacción del ahora comandante _¿Porqué? ¿Porqué no puedo aceptarlo sencillamente? Su corazón pertenece a otra persona, y esa persona ya no está, es lógico que vaya a buscarla._

Impa miró directamente a la princesa y le dijo.

-"Zelda, lo mejor será que permanezcas aquí, no considero prudente que te expongas nuevamente a un peligro externo hasta saber de que se trata el padecimiento"

"Cierto, lo mejor será que vayas..." Le dijo de manera triste, extendiéndole la tableta Sheikah a Link. -"Úsala el tiempo que necesites..."

"Muchas gracias, creo que... debo partir ya después de todo"

"Zelda, ¿Será posible que mi primo Roy acompañe al comandante?" Preguntó Marth, quien para sorpresa de Link, le hablaba a la princesa por su nombre propio, algo que él no hacía no por la falta de confianza, sino por la jerarquía, jamás había preguntado o pensado siquiera en hablarle con tal entereza.

" ¡Hey! ¡Sabes que me gustan las aventuras! ¿No vendrás también Marth? Inquirió Roy dispuesto

"Preferiría pasar más tiempo al lado de Zelda, os confío esta misión Roy" le dijo tocando su hombro, y mirando a Link directamente, el cual realizó una pequeña mueca de disgusto, volteando hacia otro lado, Zelda se extrañó un poco por el comentario del príncipe.

"Tú os lo pierdes, ¡Vamos Comandante Link!"

" Sólo Link está bien... Salif, regresemos a la ciudad Zora, con permiso su alteza " dijo Link mirando al suelo y caminando hacia un área abierta para transportarse junto al mensajero Zora y a Roy.

"Impa, por favor da aviso a los otros campeones" le mencionó la princesa, quien después fué encaminada al comedor junto con Marth mientras Impa atendía el resto de los pendientes del consejo.

Ya en el comedor, la princesa apenas probaba bocado, y respondía únicamente con monosílabos a la conversación que el príncipe intentaba entablar, una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla

-"Zelda... tal vez no queráis hablar de lo que os preocupa, aunque creo saberlo por vuestra mirada"

Marth se acercó desde el otro lado de la mesa, sentándose a su lado.

"Estoy bien... es sólo algo de cansancio" Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

" ¿Estáis así por lo que sientes por el comandante Link?, ¿Es eso?" Preguntó de una manera directa, haciendo que ella lo mirara alarmada.

"¿Porqué debería? ¡Eso es algo impensable!..." dijo apartando la mirada, sin embargo las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar cada vez más y más hasta que su llanto fue contínuo, Marth le ofreció una servilleta de tela cercana e hizo la seña a la servidumbre que estaba atrás de ellos para que prepararan té, dejándolos solos en el comedor, una vez que ella se hubo calmado un poco, él le miró de frente, y continuó.

"Zelda, ¿Podríais gustar de mi?" Le dijo con un tono franco, y tomó su mano, ella únicamente lo miró sorprendida sin decir palabra.

"Yo sé que el compromiso no significa que me correspondáis... pero me ha bastado el poco tiempo que llevo aquí para darme cuenta que quiero protegeros, me he visto encantado por vuestra dedicación por el reino, por vuestra valentía y coraje, pero sobretodo por quien sóis, así que me considero muy afortunado de tener vuestra mano en matrimonio, pero quisiera que no sólo fuera un acuerdo, quisiera cortejaros propiamente Princesa, aunque su corazón pertenezca a otro."

El príncipe sostenía firmemente la mano de Zelda, unos segundos después se acercó a ella con la intención de besarla, a lo que la joven no cabía en sí de lo que escuchaba ni veía. Jamás alguien le había dicho con tal franqueza que quería cortejarla, jamás alguien le había dado un beso, _¿Cómo sabía él que ella amaba a Link? ¿No debería eso alejarlo? ¿Entonces porqué actuaba así?_

A unos centímetros de distancia antes de tocar sus labios, fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta del comedor que se abrió trayendo consigo el servicio de té.

"Marth... ¿Cómo sabes de...? Link se va a casar con la misma princesa que acaba de desaparecer, del reino Zora." Comentó mientras les servían unos panecillos dulces y té de rosas traído de Altea.

" Es que me he dado cuenta, a pesar de que el reino prospera y que se resuelven los problemas, sufres día tras día... además me habéis dado algunas pistas el día de la celebración en que os llevé cargando junto con Impa, y escuché parte de lo que hablábais con Prunia"

"Marth..."

"¿Podeís considerarlo?... esta es la primera vez que yo estoy tan seguro de algo... y es la primera vez que me confieso a alguien..." dijo el príncipe apartando la mirada, un poco más tímido y con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Zelda hasta ahora no veía otra cosa más que honestidad. El extranjero, con sólo dos semanas de conocerle, había abierto sus sentimientos hacia ella, y ella sentía que él no sería capaz de lastimarla, por algún motivo con él se sentía segura. Zelda se levantó y se despidió de quienes les sirvieron la comida, lo que hizo que ellos se retiraran, después caminó hacia la ventana mirando el pueblo a lo lejos.

"No puedo prometer mucho... Marth, verás, no se lo he mencionado a nadie... pero mi poder despertó... debido a mis sentimientos por Li..."

El príncipe no dejó que ella terminara la frase, se acercó intempestivamente y la abrazó de frente, ella se sorprendió, y permaneció inmóvil.

"¿Podéis olvidaros de él? Sé que es una petición egoísta de mi parte... pero quiero ayudaros. Venid conmigo a Altea, os presentaré a mis padres, conoceréis vuestro futuro reino, tal vez así logréis cambiar de opinión... o podáis tener ojos para mi"

 _¿Ir con él a Altea? Jamás había pensado esa posibilidad, alejarse de Hyrule, alejarse de ... Link._

"No lo sé... no esperaba tan-tan pronto..." tartamudeó ella, tanta información nueva la abrumaba.

"Quizá sea apresurado, por favor meditadlo, yo estoy dispuesto a esperaros Zelda" y en el abrazo que compartían, él plantó un suave y gentil beso en la mejilla de la joven, quien mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, y llevó sus manos a su pecho. _La había besado. Su primer beso, quizá ni fué en la boca, pero era algo que no iba a salir de su mente tan rápido._

Una vez en el reino Zora, Link y Roy se dirigieron directamente a la cámara real, donde había un gran jaleo. Varios grupos de zonas uniformados con armaduras salían al tiempo que otros entraban, eran los equipos organizados para la búsqueda por zonas de la princesa Mipha.

Roy no cabía en sí de maravillarse por cada cosa que veía en el reino Zora, tenía una construcción soberbia, las cascadas de agua que adornaban el lugar hacían un prisma con el sol de la tarde, y la gente Zora era algo que no había esperado ver en su vida.

El rey Dorphan al ver que ingresaban acompañados del mensajero que había enviado a Hyrule, Salif, se dirigió a ellos.

"Link y..."

"Roy su majestad, un ayudante de Altea" se presentó Roy, estrechando la mano del soberano.

"Link, mi hija... fue vista por última vez en el lado oeste de la villa, después de eso una campesina clama que vió como Mipha era ... ingerida por una criatura de oscuridad... sin forma ni ojos, y después de eso no hemos sabido de ella, ya van cuarenta y ocho horas que no sé nada de ella; comprenderás mi desesperación por encontrarla..."

"Lo comprendo su majestad, de hecho me parece sospechoso, justo regresamos de la ciudad Gerudo donde enfrentamos una... criatura similar, que había desaparecido engullendo a varias jóvenes Gerudo, ellas están a salvo" le dijo Link pensativo, era demasiada coincidencia el hecho que se manifestara ese tipo nuevo de enemigo en tan poco tiempo y en lugares tan distantes.

"Me da esperanza caballero... te confío en la búsqueda de mi hija. Sé que tú la aprecias como yo"

"Es como una hermana para mi, no descansaré hasta encontrarla" le dijo Link, inclinándose en una reverencia frente al rey, quien le asignó un grupo de tres zora, de los mejores nadadores de la ciudad.

Cualquier rastro de la princesa se perdía en el agua, podía haber tomado dos caminos, ir por el río Rutala y desembocar de algún modo en el océano o perderse en los pantanos Goponga, cualquiera de los cuales eran destinos difíciles, con muchos recovecos para ocultar a alguien, sobre todo si se encontraba en forma líquida o semiliquida como la criatura. Link insistió en llevar bastantes flechas de hielo, otorgándoles arco a los Zora y a Roy, vistió después la armadura que Mipha había hecho para él.

"Fué un regalo de hermandad" respondía cada vez que alguien le preguntaba de donde había obtenido dicha prenda, a lo que el Rey supo interpretar, de manera comprensiva que los sentimientos de su hija no fueron correspondidos.

"No puedo creer que lady Mipha haya hecho esto para un hyliano" exclamó Muzu, el encargado de la crianza de la princesa, era ya sabido que no le simpatizaban los extranjeros en la villa.

"No importa, lo que sea necesario, mientras encuentren a mi hija con vida, yo mismo he buscado ya en los alrededores de la represa Rutala" exclamó el Rey.

Una sombra en el cielo les llamó la atención, al parecer eran varios Rito descendiendo en la explanada, entre ellos venía Revali.

"¡Yo! Tenemos un equipo de búsqueda aéreo" mencionó, saludando a los presentes. Roy no cabía en sí de ver a los Rito, se acercó y acarició una de las alas de Revali, como si fuera algo de gran valor

"De verdad vuelan..." decía con brillos en los ojos, mientras los Rito le miraban extrañados

"Él no es de por aquí..." dijo Link con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras quedaban de verse en el amanecer en la playa de la Laguna Horon, Link buscaría por tierra mientras que Revali por aire, los demás equipos se habían dividido ya en los pantanos que se encontraban en la dirección opuesta.

Link al fin sintió el potencial de usar dicha armadura Zora, su cuerpo se sentía muy ligero en el agua, Roy tuvo que dejar su equipo y armadura atrás excepto por su espada y su arco, un Zora llamado Dan lo asistía para nadar a su velocidad, tendiéndole una cuerda de la cual el iba sujeto. Ellos tomaron un pasaje más corto por las planicies de Samasa, de haber ido más al sur, habrían llegado a la misma fuente donde la princesa había despertado su poder.

La búsqueda duró cuatro días, solían encontrarse al amanecer con el equipo Rito para reportar algún hallazgo inusual, o algo que ellos hubieran visto desde el aire, pero por el momento no encontraron nada, se estaba tornando frustrante, un callejón sin salida.

Siguieron el camino al rededor de la bahía de Lanayru, usualmente manteniendo un paso rápido, y descendiendo en un sistema oculto de cuevas que se encontraba en parte de la montaña, a los Zora se les dificultaba más el viaje en la tierra. Excepto por un par de choo choo, no veían más enemigos que pudieran encontrarse al rededor, pronto cayó el atardecer, ellos se refugiaron en una cueva de gran tamaño en una zona de la bahía, encendiendo un par de antorchas. Los cinco estaban exhaustos y hambrientos, a lo que Link sacó una pequeña cacerola y con una de las antorchas encendió fuego para poder asar varios cangrejos que habían encontrado en el camino junto con algunos hongos frescos recién cortados.

"Ni una señal de nuestra princesa..." mencionó Yul, otro de los Zoras que les acompañaba.

"Espero los equipos del pantano hayan al menos encontrado una pista..., yo creí que al vencer a Ganon ... se había erradicado el mal" le contestó Arras, el tercer Zora del equipo.

"El mal siempre permanece, es parte del equilibrio después de todo... aunque se supone que debía estar atrapado en el santuario del espíritu..." contestó Link serio comiendo un trozo de champiñón. Roy comía animosamente un cangrejo y tomaba agua, acercándose al fuego; después de todo sus ropas estaban empapadas de haber nadado gran parte del día, en eso un peculiar destello al interior de la cueva llamó su atención.

"¿Que son esas rocas brillantes?" Les preguntó, levantándose a inspeccionarlas.

"Es un mineral especial de esta zona, se llama gema luminosa..." le contestó Dan casualmente, siendo que después Roy recogió algo entre los minerales.

"Esto parece fabricado... ¿O es que así se da en estado natural?" Les dijo, acercando algo que parecía más bien una pieza de joyería con la forma de tres medías lunas juntas por el centro.

"¡Mipha!" Exclamó Link inmediatamente mientras que los tres zora se ponían de pie y se acercaban a inspeccionar él área.

"Esta joyería pertenece a la princesa sin duda, es de fabricación Zora" les afirmó Yul tomando la joya.

"Lo sé, es una de las piezas que llevaba de adorno... aún recuerdo cuando se la regaló su padre" Dijo Link, guardando la pieza y observando que más allá de las gemas luminosas, se vislumbraba un agujero mediano, apenas para ser atravesado por un niño. Una vez apartados, dejó una bomba programable la cual colapsó el muro de roca en pedazos, liberando varias gemas, lo que abrió la entrada a lo que parecía un pasillo natural de rocas retacado de gemas luminosas, era tan brillante que incluso sin las antorchas podrían haber ingresado sin dificultad para ver en la obscuridad. El pasillo era amplio y desembocaba en unas grutas por donde se escuchaba el correr del agua. El equipo ingresó sin dificultad, bajando varios peldaños de roca.

"Tengan cuidado, la... criatura puede engullir fácilmente partes del cuer..."

Apenas dijo eso, el Zora Arras fué jalado rápidamente dentro del agua de la gruta por algo que se vió apenas como si fuera un tentáculo negro, provocando un fuerte ruido de "splash" al ingresar al agua.

-"¡Usen las flechas de hielo!, parece similar al que enfrentamos en el valle Gerudo" Pronto se separaron y Dan disparó una flecha de hielo a una prolongación que salía del agua, congelando parte de esta, la cual se hizo pedazos.

" _Creo que es tiempo de usar esto..."_ pensó para sí Link, tomando el dispositivo Sheika e invocando hielo en el agua que se encontraba en el centro. El grito de Roy lo distrajo, la criatura se había aferrado a su cintura y lo jalaba hacia el agua, Yul lo tenía sujetado de los brazos, pero su fuerza era insuficiente para sacarlo. Link brincó al cubo de hielo recién invocado y pronto provocó otro cerca de los pies de Roy, logrando que la criatura lo soltara.

" _El agua me impide verlo"_ pensó para sí, tomando varias flechas de hielo a la vez, disparó en la superficie del agua, congelando parte de ésta, lo que le permitió ver con claridad a la criatura que ahora elevaba sus tentáculos negro pétreo hacia el aire, intentando romper el hielo formado. Los demás comenzaron a disparar hasta que los movimientos de la criatura se detuvieron.

¡Zap! Una prolongación inesperada jaló de Link por detrás, quien aún se encontraba sobre el gran cubo de hielo flotante, engulléndolo entonces en su gelatinoso cuerpo

Era como respirar un aire muy pesado, no agua, aire... pero se sentía mucho frío, su cuerpo no respondía adecuadamente, sentía ganas de dormir, todo iba a estar bien... todo...

De repente sintió una pequeña y cálida mano en su brazo, parecía ¿Mipha? Él la tomó con. la suya y poco tiempo después sintió más frío al rededor de su cuerpo, y de repente humedad, como si hubiera caído al agua. La única fuente de calor era el toque de esa mano.

Las flechas que Dan, Yul y Roy habían lanzado congelaron a la criatura y liberaron de su cuerpo a Link y a Mipha. Dan ingresó al agua para ayudar con la princesa mientras que Link encontró a Arras y lo jaló también para salir del agua.

-"Creo que esa cosa está subiendo al techo" dijo Roy mientras señalaba hacia el techo de la cueva con una flecha.

-"¡Salgamos! Hay que derrumbar la entrada. Gritó Link

Una vez afuera, mediante otra bomba el caballero derrumbó varias rocas que cayeron encima del pasillo de gemas luminosas. Tal parecía que todo estaba en silencio por ahora.

-¿Cómo está? Preguntó mientras acostaban a Mipha a un lado de la hoguera que habían encendido en las afueras de la zona, ella aún no abría los ojos.

-"Tiene varios golpes en su cuerpo, pero parece que está dormida" le dijo Dan después de revisarla.

"Benditas sean las diosas" exclamó Yul, Mipha lentamente abrió los ojos.

"Link... sabía..." susurró apenas volteando a verlo.

"Mipha... Mipha, ya estás a salvo, descansa" le dijo él tomando su membranosa mano.

"Sabía que vendrías a buscarme" Le dijo mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

Los demás zora no pudieron evitar llorar.

-"¡Princesa, estábamos tan angustiados!" "¡Princesa, tome un poco de agua!" Cubriéndola con una manta seca, se dirigieron a un lugar más seguro para esperar el amanecer.

Antes de comer el desayuno al alba, Mipha ya estaba de pie, aguardaban en la playa cercana a la Laguna Horon, los Zora y Roy habían insistido en pescar, algo nuevo para el joven de Altea a quien le costó el doble de trabajo atrapar una sola trucha, la cual Link preparó con algo de fruta y miel, para darle fuerzas a Mipha.

-"Siento como si me hubieran apaleado" dijo la joven, caminando adoloridamente.

-"Creo que debéis descansar su majestad" le dijo Roy, acercándole el plato recién preparado con una sonrisa.

"Tienes unas orejas... oh... nada" le dijo ella apenada, luego de recibirle el plato al pelirrojo.

"¿Qué tienen mis orejas?" Dijo Roy extrañado mientras se las tocaba haciendo movimientos de aleteo con ellas lo cual hizo a Mipha sonreír.

Pronto llegó Revali con los demás Rito, viéndose sorprendido de encontrar a la princesa Mipha con ellos.

"¡Mipha! Oh gracias al cielo... es lo menos que esperaba del héroe de Hyrule" les dijo, poniendo una ala en su hombro, Link sonrió, ya que no sabía si interpretarlo o no como sarcasmo.

Entre dos Rito, armaron una cuna con una red suave de tela, en la que colocaron a la princesa, llevándola de regreso a la Ciudadela Zora.

Link casi olvidando que contaba con la tableta Sheika, regresó al fin junto a los otros en un punto de teletransportación cercano a la entrada de la ciudad.

Mipha reposaba en una gran cama de agua en un hermoso cuarto en lo alto de las cámaras reales, su padre se encontraba de pie a su lado, mientras un médico zora la revisaba dictando algunos ingredientes a otro pequeño zora para un elixir.

"¡Muchacho! Está por demás agradecerte... ven acá" le dijo el rey a Link dándole un gran abrazo.

"Me alegra que esté bien" le respondió éste. Roy entró después de Link emocionado se asomaba por la gran ventana del balcón de Mipha, la cual tenía una hermosa vista a toda la región zora.

"Mipha... yo esperaba poder hablar contigo" le dirigió Link, mientras él médico recogía sus cosas para ir a preparar la medicina. El rey entendiendo que era algo más privado, salió trayendo tras de sí al escandaloso Roy.

"Me preocupé mucho cuando supe que habías desaparecido... yo tenía que venir a cumplir la promesa, debía contarte que al fin encontré a la persona por la que siento algo especial..." Le dirigió Link algo nervioso.

"Se trata de la princesa Zelda ¿verdad?" Le dijo Mipha con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios, a lo que él joven sorprendido le hizo señas como si ella le leyera la mente.

" Creo que era algo de lo que me pude percatar... deberías decirle tus sentimientos".

"Urbosa... ella también lo sabía, parece que la única persona que no lo sabía... era yo" respondió él.

"Ella se casará con un príncipe de Altea... no creo que me corresponda igual" le comentó Link bajando la mirada.

"¿Y por eso no puedes decirle cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Mipha. El caballero se vió acorralado, no tenía respuesta a eso.

"Un matrimonio arreglado... quizá no sea lo que ella quiere de verdad, por más que sea beneficioso para Hyrule, será infeliz en otra tierra" Era usual en la realeza que la futura reina se mudara a vivir a las tierras del rey, lo que significaba que ella residiría en Altea.

"Gracias Mipha, después de todo... por más inconveniente que lo sea... creo que debo decirle al menos como me siento"

Los dos amigos se abrazaron brevemente, y pasaron un buen rato en el comedor charlando con los Zora del equipo Arras, Yul y Dan, mientras los Zora les servían varios manjares deliciosos y agua en sabores frutales, Roy estaba más que emocionado por probar los nuevos sabores a su paladar.

"Y la princesa Mipha ¿Tiene pretendientes o algo? Preguntó Roy comiendo dos canapés de un solo bocado.

"Siempre ha sido muy popular debido a su belleza, pero ella los ha rechazado a todos" Respondió Arras.

"¡Vaya! Que si me ha parecido una mujer muy interesante" replicó Roy. Los tres Zora se miraron entre sí

"¡Pues tal vez debas probar suerte! Eso sí sería todo un evento" decían riendo, Link sonreía con ellos, después de todo este hombre de Altea parecía tener muy buen carácter, a diferencia de Marth. Parecía que Link se había acostumbrado a su presencia, y le agradecía que le hubiera salvado la vida cuando rescataron a Mipha de la cueva.

Dos días después ellos se despidieron para volver al reino del castillo de Hyrule. Link tenía determinación. Le diría a Zelda cómo se sentía, debía hacerlo aunque después tuviera que renunciar a su puesto, aunque al hacerlo se arriesgara a perder su amistad. Después de todo estaba prometida con otro, no quería sentir que la perdía del todo.


	4. El Regreso a Hyrule

Prunia se encontraba mezclando algunas cosas y escribiendo otras. Impa la miraba impaciente.

"Tal parece que es como me temía." Prunia parecía más seria que de costumbre.

"Las fuentes sagradas de Hyrule, y los recintos parecen absorber el poder"

"¿A que te refieres?" Le interrogó Impa preocupada.

Prunia tomó un matraz de vidrio que contenía la sangre de Zelda, diluida con un líquido transparente, después tomó un polvo dorado y lo depositó en la muestra. Sacó una roca de una cajita adornada, al parecer era una roca tomada de una de las fuentes de los peregrinos.

-"Ahora observa esto" le dijo, acercando la roca a la muestra de sangre, mientras el polvillo dorado que había depositado en la muestra empezaba a arremolinarse y a evaporarse para llegar a la roca, pegándose a las paredes del contenedor transparente.

-"La princesa debería ser capaz, al tener el poder de la trifuerza de compensar esta demanda de energía de los santuarios sagrados, la cual es poca pero constante, tal parece que está perdiendo sus poderes... esto es grave, ella podría llegar a debilitarse al grado de... perder su energía vital completamente"

Impa palideció.

"¿Que debemos hacer? ¡Dime Prunia!"

"Lo mejor será alejarle de cualquier fuente de succión de poder espiritual, al menos hasta que averigüemos cómo hacer que recupere sus poderes"

Hyrule estaba repleto de santuarios. Tal vez podrían aprovechar el pacto después de todo y hacer que la princesa permaneciera en el extranjero un tiempo.

"No me iré. Hyrule es mi vida, mi hogar" respondía Zelda exasperada mirando por la ventana de su habitación en el castillo.

"¡Debe haber alguna solución! Impa, no debo alejarme de aquí..." insistía mirando a quien había sido su confidente durante toda su vida.

"De no ser estrictamente necesario no insistiría, es una medida temporal, en lo que encontramos una solución, estará segura en Altea"

Zelda debía de admitir que cada día se sentía más débil, lo que la desmotivaba grandemente. Además estaba lo que le había dicho Marth, ella no estaba lista para darle una respuesta, y había evitado el tema durante esos días.

-"Sólo será un mes, ¿De acuerdo?" Replicó la princesa abrazando a Impa.

\- "Me haré cargo del consejo, así como de los demás asuntos" le aseguró ella.

Su carruaje partió al día siguiente. Al ver la situación delicada, Marth no insistió en esperar por Roy. El aún se encontraba en el reino Zora. Parecía que sus planes se estaban acomodando, le daba tranquilidad estar al lado de la princesa.

"Será mi primer viaje a Altea" dijo ella, sentada en el carruaje frente al príncipe.

"Esperemos que sea el primero de muchos" le contestó el sonriendo. Lentamente Zelda se quedó dormida en el carruaje, Marth la observaba y sentía un impulso enorme de besarla, con este pensamiento en mente, el también se quedó dormido.

Al despertar el príncipe se alarmó de no ver a Zelda frente a él, _¿Cuanto tiempo se había dormido?_ Inmediatamente abrió la ventanilla para hacer que el carruaje parara, al hacerlo se llevó una sorpresa, la princesa iba cabalgando en uno de los caballos al lado del carruaje.

"Oh, ya despertaste" le dijo mirando la ventana abierta a la cara del príncipe que se veía consternado.

"El aire fresco me hizo sentir mejor, por eso insistí en cabalgar un poco"

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido? Preguntó Marth

"Como unas seis horas" le respondió ella, señalando las marcas en la cara del príncipe en donde había estado recargado.

"Me preocupé no veros a mi lado, se supone que le cuide del peligro"

"Estaré bien, soy más ruda de lo que parezco" Le contestó ella sonriendo haciendo una seña con su mano indicando fortaleza.

"Tal vez deba cabalgar en vuestro mismo caballo, para así asegurarme ¿o no? Pareceríamos la pareja fantasma cabalgante de la leyenda de Avalon" le dijo Marth con una pequeña risa.

"Para eso necesitaríamos estar casados...y muertos ¡oh! ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" Le dijo Zelda algo sonrojada al ver que el príncipe continuaba riendo.

El resto del viaje se dirigió de una manera muy tranquila, a ratos Marth bajaba a cabalgar en un caballo a su lado, se detenían a comer en el camino, y contemplaban el paisaje. Justo en ese momento la vegetación estaba cambiando por coníferas, se sentía algo más de frío en el ambiente. Zelda no había vuelto a traer el tema del cortejo, sin embargo notaba los esfuerzos del joven, quien le sorprendía con flores recogidas del camino en el carruaje, o viéndola de repente durante el camino. _Tal vez esto era lo mejor._

Link regresó a Hyrule el sexto día después de haber partido en la búsqueda de Mipha.

¿¡Que se han ido a dónde!? Preguntó escandalosamente Roy a Impa habiendo regresado al castillo.

Link ingresando en la antesala del consejo se dirigió al joven.

-"Tranquilo, ¿Que os acongoja, pelirrojo Alteano?" Le preguntó imitando su acento el cual mofaba desde el viaje de regreso a Hyrule.

"El muy cabezota de Marth se ha devuelto a Altea, con la princesa"

"¡¿Qué se ha ido a dónde?!" Ahora era Link el indignado.

"Mandé a dos de mis mejores guerreras con ellos Link, era necesario" Impa entonces les contó todo lo que implicaba que Zelda permaneciera en Hyrule, y las pruebas que Prunia había hecho.

"Impa... debo ver a la princesa. Iremos a Altea" le dijo serio Link

"He de confesar que tenía la esperanza que me dijeras eso, héroe. No estoy tranquila de haberla dejado ir así" la cara de preocupación de la guardiana Sheika era auténtica.

"Al parecer deberé renunciar a ser comandante después de todo"

"Eso lo veremos cuando se resuelva este asunto, ya inventaré algo..." le dijo Impa, entregándole una bolsa con provisiones.

"Tengo motivos para creer que estas... criaturas son fabulaciones del clan Yiga remanente, pero me falta obtener más información, debes estar alerta Link, cualquier cosa puede suceder" Los Caballos estaban listos para partir. Afuera de las fronteras de Hyrule no había santuarios para poder teletransportarse mediante la tableta Sheikah, por lo que debieron iniciar el viaje a caballo.

Una vez entrando en las fronteras de Altea, empezaron a aparecer granjas y pequeñas casas rurales, la gente salía a saludarlos a su paso, llamaba la atención un carruaje Hyliano, y el característico pelo blanco de las guardiana Sheikah que lo custodiaban.

El pueblo era muy pintoresco, si bien no tenía tantos edificios como en Hyrule, los jardines de rosas y las fuentes eran bastante abundantes, había pequeños comercios, tiendas de telas, abarrotes, casas de patios amplios e hileras interminables de jardineras con arcos de rosas blancas y rojas.

Pasaron frente a un templo majestuoso, rodeado por un arroyito de agua que circulaba a una pequeña fuente.

"Mirad, ahí es donde se celebran las bodas" Le señaló Marth, tomando la mano de la joven, la cual retiró por instinto, mirando a otro lado.

"Será mejor cabalgar para verlo todo con nuestros propios ojos" y diciendo esto, Zelda bajó del carruaje, montando uno de los caballos que venían tras las jóvenes Sheikah, Marth la siguió.

La gente al darse cuenta que era el príncipe saludaban y hacían reverencias, hasta que se juntó un pequeño tumulto en la entrada del castillo. Tenía características más toscas en su arquitectura, pero no por ello dejaba de ser hermoso. Mucha gente observaba a la Princesa asombrada.

"Zelda, vuestra belleza ha cautivado a Altea" le dijo acercando su caballo al de ella.

"Creo, que están curiosos por la forma de mis orejas" la princesa estaba algo sonrojada de las mejillas, tocando el reborde de su puntiaguda oreja.

"A mi me parecen hermosas" le dijo él con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que ella le diera un pequeño empujón de broma.

"¿Nuevamente me tomas el pelo?" Le preguntó riendo.

"Son orejas como de hada de cuento, las que conceden deseos" Le afirmó el joven de pelo azul.

" Lamento decepcionarte, pero no tengo ese tipo de poder" y riendo entraron al pórtico principal del castillo. Ahí fueron recibidos por unos pajes que se llevaron los caballos y tomaron los datos de la princesa. Pronto Zelda se dio cuenta de que la ceremonia en sus discursos venía de sus costumbres, eran muy...'ceremoniosos...'

Ambos caminaron a la puerta principal, entrando en la sala del trono seguidos por ambas jóvenes Sheikah, Atala y Rom. Ahí se encontraban algunos miembros de la corte dispersos y la reina sentada en el trono hablando con una dama en un vestido bastante amplio. Una trompetilla anunció su entrada.

-"Regresa el príncipe Marth de Altea acompañando a su alteza real la princesa Zelda de Hyrule" el barullo en la corte se silenció de inmediato, sólo sustituído por una ferviente curiosidad de los presentes por ver a la princesa anunciada.

Ambos caminaron hasta el frente de la reina, haciendo una reverencia formal.

"Madre, he insistido a la princesa, que después de tanta hospitalidad en Hyrule, me acompañase a conocer Altea, ¿Mi padre no está?"

"Marth, me alegra que regresaras, me temía que tomaras otra campaña de viaje largo como soliaís hacer, disculpe a mi hijo, princesa, me hubiera gustado presentaros de un modo más formal" la reina era una mujer muy hermosa, con el cabello azulado igual al de Marth, largo, acomodado en una trenza de lado, con una hermosa corona sobre su cresta.

" No es necesario su alteza, Mar.. el príncipe Marth nos ha sido de bastante ayuda en tiempos de necesidad en el reino, agradezco la invitación y me siento honrada de conocerle" le dijo ella hablando formalmente, solo interrumpida por una voz que provenía de un lado.

"¿Es que el sin vergüenza de Marth ha regresado con mi futura nuera?"

"¡Padre!" Dijo Marth haciendo una reverencia, el rey se acercó caminando de un lado para verlos de cerca,

"Os presento a mi prometida, la princesa Zelda" el rey tenía ojos azules como los de Marth, y el pelo negro oscuro, con algunas canas. Se acercó y estrechó la mano de la joven, seguido de un abrazo

"¡Bienvenida a Altea!, esto merece una celebración, ¡Mi primogénito comprometido! Es casi de no poderse creer, pero ahora veo la explicación, seguro se vio cautivado por vuestra belleza, princesa Zelda"

Zelda no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar, actuaban muy familiares, y se sentía observada en medio de la sala, a pesar de que había mucha ceremonia, se sentía mucha más calidez a la acostumbrada en Hyrule.

"Me halaga su majestad, aunque creo que al príncipe le cautivó el reino en sí, sobretodo la comida"

El rey no pudo más que soltar una risotada, preguntando dónde estaba el haragán de Roy.

"Ya nos alcanzará, igual dejé un mensajero para que nos informe de él, fue a visitar otra área de Hyrule a mi pedido".

"¡Marth! ¡Regresaste!" Una joven de unos 10 años, de pelo azul largo en un bonito vestido blanco salió a su encuentro, corriendo a abrazarlo, él la cargó y le dio un par de vueltas.

"Princesa, conozca a mi hermana, Elice" le dirigió el, bajando a la joven

Zelda volteó a verla y le extendió la mano, la cual la joven miró de soslayo y le preguntó directamente.

-"¿Porqué tenéis orejas así?" Marth le sujetó la cabeza, despeinándola.

-"¡Elice, que os he dicho de ser educada!, no hagáis caso princesa, ella es muy franca"

Zelda únicamente sonrió, a ella le habría encantado tener una familia así de amorosa, pero habiendo fallecido su madre de pequeña, sólo conoció la dura educación que su padre le brindó en la esperanza de que despertara su poder.

La reina Liza insistió en darle un vestido como bienvenida, y Zelda aceptó. Era un vestido rojo oscuro, con bastante vuelo y algunos volantes, llevaba su pelo suelto con una trenza encima, y se había colocado su tiara la cual tenía mucho tiempo que no usaba.

Ya en el comedor, Marth fue abordado por varias damas de la corte, quienes parecían muy interesadas en sus historias del extranjero. Parecía que el príncipe era muy popular con las mujeres. Zelda ingresó en el amplio comedor, tomando la silla que le indicaron, al lado de la princesa Elice.

"Tú... ¿te vas a casar con mi hermano?" Le dijo viéndola de frente con mirada acusadora.

"Posiblemente..." Le afirmó ella con una sonrisa neutral.

"Pero mi hermano tiene a Shii..." Marth llegó por detrás y le tapó la boca a la pequeña.

"No hagáis caso princesa, a veces mi hermana tiene una imaginación muy grande, ¡anda! ve a sentarte con Nana" le dijo mientras la pequeña se safaba del abrazo y Marth tomaba su lugar en la mesa.

"¿De qué hablaba Elice?" Le preguntó Zelda, mientras él se acomodaba el mantel.

"Ella siempre ha fantaseado que me caso con una amiga de la infancia, llamada Shiida, pero es algo sin sentido, ella es como otra hermana para mi, por cierto, hay algo que quiero mostraros después de cenar"

Zelda asintió. Después de todo era la primera vez que se encontraba tan lejos de su hogar, en un reino extranjero, y sin nadie en quien confiara plenamente, más que el trato que había tenido con Marth. Viendo al techo del gran comedor, escuchando a todos hablar en un acento poco familiar, se sintió más sola que nunca.

La cena se llevó a cabo tranquilamente. Después de concluída la cena, Marth, quien hablaba con su madre, le llevó a unas fuentes que se encontraban cerca del laberinto de rosas en el jardín del castillo, afuera del comedor. Ingresaron al laberinto, Marth guiando el camino y llegaron a una bonita explanada. El aroma de las rosas blancas inundaba el ambiente nocturno.

"Tienen bastantes rosas... tal vez deberé llevar algunas a Hyrule..." le comentó casualmente Zelda al príncipe que se encontraba mirando hacia las plantas.

"Princesa... tal vez esto sea lo más difícil que he hecho en mis 19 años, debo informaros que mañana es mi cumpleaños número 20" le dijo serio.

"Oh... yo, debería haber traído algo... no sabía" Le respondió ella mirándolo, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería por difícil. " _¿Es difícil cumplir años en Altea?"_

" No, veréis... a lo que yo me refiero es... antes de nuestro primer encuentro en Hyrule, Roy y yo llevábamos unos 10 días instalados, creo que destacábamos menos cuando Roy se cubría también sus orejas..." el sonrió, luego continuó "En ese entonces, yo le observaba desde lejos princesa, le veía vigilar que las personas sin hogar tuvieran comida y acomodamiento, encargarse directamente de supervisar que se llevaran a cabo las obras, conocer a todos sus súbditos y ser admirada por cada uno de ellos por haberlos salvado... entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que mi vida había sido muy vaga, que como futuro rey, no me he involucrado lo suficiente con mi pueblo, a pesar de tener mayor edad que la princesa de Hyrule, eso me llevó a admiraros como gobernante... y como mujer"

Zelda lo miraba expectante con sorpresa, nadie antes le había reconocido ese tipo de acciones, había pasado mucho tiempo teniendo un mal auto concepto, y éste príncipe le estaba dando mucho crédito por sus acciones...

-" Así que inventamos una historia para acercarme y poder hablar aunque sea una vez..., viéndome sorprendido por vuestra inteligencia para descubrirnos..., desde entonces, me habéis hechizado, en cuerpo y alma, así que quisiera profesaros que mi corazón es y siempre será vuestro." El príncipe se hincó frente a la nerviosa Zelda, sacando un anillo de uno de sus bolsillos, era un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con líneas entrelazadas y un diamante en el centro.

-"Cómo regalo de cumpleaños, me haría muy feliz que acepteis este anillo, era de mi abuela, ha sido pasado a mi madre, y ahora a mi prometida... y mañana en mi cumpleaños me digáis que serás mía, que os casarás conmigo"

Zelda estaba en shock. Por primera vez en la vida no sabía que hacer o decir. Su cuerpo actuó por sí solo, sentía que le zumbaban los oídos, y podían haber asado un huevo sobre su sonrojado rostro. Le acercó la mano a Marth, quien aguardaba en silencio.

"Marth... ya estamos comprometidos... no tenías que..."

"Es algo que quiero hacer, os lo había dicho ya..." le dijo él mirándola, sus ojos brillaban bajo la gran luna

"Esto... es un honor para mí aceptarlo, Marth... yo..."

El joven colocó el anillo en su dedo, y se levantó, tomándola en sus brazos, y acercándose a ella le dió directamente un beso cerrando los ojos. Ella no pudo hacer mucho, era real, era su primer beso, y no había sido tal como lo hubiera imaginado, sentía los cálidos labios del príncipe sobre los de ella, en un abrazo. Algo que ella sólo había visto suceder en bodas, en general el contacto físico no se acostumbraba en Hyrule, eso parecía no ser del conocimiento de Marth. Una vez se hubieron separado, él la miraba a los ojos sin dejar de abrazarla, viendo cómo lentamente los ojos de la princesa se inundaron de lágrimas y una de ellas bajó por su mejilla. Él limpió la lágrima con el dorso de su mano.

"Yo... Zelda... perdonadme... no quise haceros llorar... se que quizá no podáis darme vuestro corazón aún, pero el tiempo cura todo, y yo estaré a vuestro lado, de ser posible hasta que seamos ambos ancianos".

Zelda permaneció callada, _¿Podía amar a este hombre?_ Se había imaginado muy a futuro en una relación diplomática con un esposo más grande que ella, con una relación cordial e incluso hasta política, pero jamás pensó que esto llegaría a suceder. Su respuesta fué abrazarlo. El abrazo era muy diferente al que recordaba haberle dado a Link, y con el cual soñaba hasta la fecha. Era un abrazo cálido, amistoso, confortante. Pero dentro de ella había algo que le molestaba. No lo amaba. No aún. Podía hacer la unión a sabiendas de que tendría un excelente esposo, pero no podía ofrecerle más, no lo que él quería.

"Puedo intentar ser buena esposa... yo acepté este compromiso para llevar prosperidad a mi gente, aunque me temo... que sabes que no es tan fácil para mi..."

"No digáis más, prometí ayudaros. Yo lucharé por vuestro afecto, mi señora"

Zelda se separó del abrazo y limpió sus lágrimas.

"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo" Le dijo ella, forzando en sí misma una sonrisa.

"Eso basta para mi. Venid, que ya deben estarnos esperando" respondió el príncipe con una sonrisa, guiándola hacia las afueras del laberinto de rosas, en donde habían montado varías mesas con copas de una bebida desconocida para ella, un tipo de vino que jamás había visto, el rey, la reina y la corte se encontraban ahí cada uno con una copa, al verlos salir les dirigieron un aplauso. Zelda vislumbró brevemente entre la gente a una joven muy bonita que no había visto en la cena, llevaba el pelo suelto, largo y azulado, a diferencia de los demás miembros elegantes, portaba más bien una ropa militar. Dicha joven le miró a los ojos un momento, dejó su copa y se dio la vuelta.

"Felícitaciones ¡Hijo! ¡ Jamás pensé que este poco romántico se casaría antes de mi muerte!" Le dijo el rey a Marth tomando de su copa, y dirigiendo el brindis por el compromiso de ambos.

"Ahora podéis llamarme padre adoptivo si queréis, princesa, no me hagáis esperar tanto por la boda" le dijo con una sonrisa. La reina se acercó después.

"¡Oh! ¡Como anhelo niños corriendo en el castillo! ¡Muchos niños! Espero supervisar el Beilagen yo misma un día" Le dijo directamente la reina.

"¡Madre! Deja de bromear." Marth parecía escandalizado, su rostro se había tornado rojo.

"¿Beilagen?" Preguntó la princesa, solo para sorprenderse cuando de manera casual la reina le respondió que se trataba del ritual donde supervisaba la consumación del matrimonio en la primer noche de bodas, entonces se sonrojó nuevamente. Eso era algo que ni siquiera había venido a su mente jamás.

"No os preocupéis princesa Zelda, mi hijo debió leer bastante literatura al respecto, es parte de su educación, confío en que sepa cómo complaceros cuando llegue el momento" le dirigió la reina con una gran sonrisa. Marth bebió el resto de su copa, tosiendo de ahogamiento después de las palabras de su madre.

" _¿Eran todos tan abiertos de mente en Altea?"_ Pensó para sí la princesa, sonriendo nerviosamente sin saber que decir, Marth con la palma de su mano sobre su propia cara le tomó del brazo disculpándose con la reina para ir por más vino.

"Disculpad a mi madre, ella suele ser igual de franca que mi hermana" le dijo el príncipe apenado, tomando una copa para ella y una para él, de repente la corte insistió en que hicieran el brindis cruzado, gritando en coro "¡Cruz! ¡Cruz!" Marth entrecruzó su brazo con el de ella, indicándole que debían beber de sus copas de esa manera.

Todo finalizó y Zelda al fin pudo ir a descansar. Sentía que su fuerza estaba regresando, sin embargo le parecía ver un poco menos la marca de la trifuerza en el dorso de su mano. Muchas cosas circulaban en su mente después de ese día. Tal vez era sólo su imaginación.

Desconocido para ambos, alguien había presenciado la escena en el laberinto, una presencia que permanecía oculta, vigilante, pendiente a sus movimientos


	5. ¿Dónde está mi caballero?

Guest Thanks a lot for reading! I might translate it soon ad upload it too :)

Also change the story to SSB

Habían viajado sin parar. Roy estaba exhausto, un viaje que debió tardar 5 días, lo redujeron a 4.

Habiendo entrado en Altea, lo primero que hizo Link fue buscar el castillo.

"¡Whoa! Link, si que estás preocupado, ven, eres turista en mi pueblo natal, deja que te invite un coté"

Roy compró un panecito relleno que en el momento Link engulló rápido, hasta que no lo probó, no se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía. Ayer no había cenado, así que fue y compró cinco panecillos más.

"No pensé que te gustarían tanto, ¿quieres dar una vuelta a la plaza?

"Mejor más tarde, necesito entregar un mensaje a la princesa" le dijo el, se veía algo ansioso, por lo que Roy no insistió.

Una vez en la gran anteplaza que precedía al castillo de Altea, Roy le acompañó a una zona para dejar los caballos. Pero se vieron impedidos de entrar por dos guardias a quien de pronto Roy no reconoció.

-"Es Link, invitado de Hyrule, comandante en jefe del ejército, y mi invitado personal, ¡¿Porqué demonios no puede entrar al castillo?!" Preguntó Roy exhasperado

"Son órdenes superiores, lo lamento, pero el hyliano no puede ingresar al castillo."

"Esto es una tontería, soy Roy Eliwood de Altea, debería tener algo de peso, iré a hablar con quien pueda resolverme esto" dijo enojado, pidiéndole a Link lo esperase en la entrada.

"Solo quisiera entregar el mensaje a la princesa, si la ves, ¿puedes decirle que estoy aquí por favor?" Link únicamente tenía en mente decirle lo que sentía. Fué a la fuente dando la espalda al castillo y empezó a practicar al aire. " _¿Cómo rayos se lo iba a decir? ¿Porqué fué más fácil enfrentarse a Ganon que confesar sus sentimientos?_ _Princesa Zelda, hace tiempo que... no, no podía decirle eso.."_ Mientras pensaba en cómo hacerlo, de repente sintió un dolor punzante en su espalda, como si alguien le hubiera encajado una aguja. Rápido tocó su hombro, parecía que tenía varios puntos metálicos incrustados en su piel, los sacó rápidamente mirando de donde podían haberse originado, sospechándo que estuviesen envenenados, empezó a desvestir una de sus hombreras, sin embargo pronto empezó a sentir como la fuerza lo abandonaba y su visión se nubló en un mar negro de oscuridad. A lo lejos alcanzó a escuchar

"Eso debe bastar, es la dosis suficiente para un caballo..."

Dos hombres recogieron al inconsciente Link, y lo trasladaron en la parte posterior de una carreta cubierta por unas mantas hasta un pequeño almacén cercano . Uno de ellos se quitó la capucha, únicamente para revelarse a sí mismo como ¿Link? En efecto, era un reflejo perfecto del héroe, una copia idéntica. Tomó sus ropas y se vistió con ellas. Ahora no habría modo de diferenciar al impostor del verdadero.

"Dejaré que te encargues de ahora en adelante, debo interpretar mi papel" el otro hombre únicamente lo miró, diciendo:

"Sabes que hacer, debes lastimarla, hay cosas peores que un dolor físico..."

Y sin revelar su identidad, avanzando con la carreta, se llevó al inconsciente Link en ella a un destino desconocido.

El impostor regresó al punto de espera, donde pronto vió regresar a Roy acompañado de la princesa, y de Marth. Zelda le dirigió una mirada nerviosa.

"Link, ¡me alegra verte! ¿Qué mensaje tienes de Hyrule?" Le dijo apresurando el paso hasta donde él estaba.

El falso Link la miró fríamente, con una mirada incluso algo despectiva, lo cual fue evidente de manera inicial para Zelda.

"Princesa. Sabemos que ha pasado un mes después del deceso del Rey de Hyrule, sin embargo, el consejo considera que sería la mejor decisión que desposara al príncipe Marth previo a su retorno al reino, para establecer los lazos y tener pronta recuperación"

La cara de Zelda borró cualquier rastro de su sonrisa. ¿Era está una de sus pesadillas?

Bajando la mirada, respondió

-"Ya veo... y ¿Tu crees que deba hacerlo?..."

Marth no podía creer lo que escuchaba, habría jurado que Link tenía en verdad sentimientos por la princesa, sin embargo ahora actuaba bastante distante incluso en su tono de hablar. Roy únicamente abría la boca. Jamás habría pensado que ese fuera el importante mensaje.

"Lo que yo opine, no tiene relevancia alguna en este momento"

Roy interrumpió

¿Quieres decir que cabalgamos sin parar durante 4 días y 3 noches sólo para esto?

Marth lo apartó, diciéndole que no interrumpiera, alejándose un tanto hacía atrás.

Zelda bajó la mirada, aprovechó y juntó todo su coraje para preguntarle lo que había querido preguntar hace mucho.

Link... no se porque actúas así... no pareces tu mismo, ¿Tiene que ver con la princesa Mipha? ¿Está ella bien?

"Ella está a salvo." Respondió este.

"Entonces confío que tu compromiso con ella... será cerrado pronto, sé que eso significa la armadura Zora que ella... hizo para ti"

El impostor no podía creer su suerte, parecía que esta joven pensaba que él tenía algún tipo de acuerdo con otra mujer, y además la princesa Zora.

"Claro, me alegra que esté enterada de eso su majestad, me uniré a ella una vez que su padre nos de la bendición, aunque debería preocuparse más por su propio matrimonio que por el de los demás, después de el casi fallido y patético intentó de acabar con Ganon, es lo menos que puede hacer por Hyrule, y por su fallecido padre"

Marth, al escuchar esto avanzó hacia donde estaba Link, dispuesto a golpearlo.

"¡Mide tus palabras, comandante!"

"No... está bien Marth, él tiene razón..." Dijo Zelda bajando la mirada. Roy no entendía nada, parecía ser otro Link, incluso su mirada se veía oscura.

"De acuerdo, volveré a Hyrule, tengo asuntos que atender. Llevaré el mensaje de su matrimonio, dejo a la princesa bajo su protección" fríamente el supuesto Link hizo una reverencia y se dio la vuelta, seguido de Roy, quien empezó a interrogarle escandalosamente

"¡Hey! ¿¡Qué hay de la criatura que vimos!? ¿No te quedarás al menos un día? ¡Espera!"

-"Déjalo Roy, debe tener sus motivos" Le dijo Marth, escoltando a Zelda de regreso al castillo.

De regreso Marth subió sólo a sus aposentos. El día estaba frío y nublado, una ventisca corrió sus cortinas azules y un orbe morado apareció, materializándose en una silueta encapuchada.

-"Todo ha ido de acuerdo al plan, ahora la princesa será tuya" Le afirmó.

-"¿Y el caballero?"

-"No tienes porque preocuparte, lo llevamos a las mazmorras de las afueras de la hacienda Aritiana, tomaremos su trifuerza" respondió con una voz como un sigilo.

-"No morirá ¿cierto?"

-"Una vez que no nos sea útil, quizás, será beneficioso que tengas un comandante superior fiel a tus órdenes"

Roy no se había quedado tranquilo. Todo esto tenía gato encerrado, así que en sigilo, comenzó a seguir al arisco Link a cierta distancia, después de todo el estaba en el pueblo que conocía como la palma de su mano, le llamó la atención que Link no salió inmediatamente al camino que llevaba a las afueras de Aritia, sino que siguió un camino viejo que llevaba a una hacienda abandonada hace tiempo. Las huellas frescas de carreta le hacían sospechar aún más que algo estaba ocurriendo.

Se infiltró por un camino tras unos arbustos en donde solían jugar el y Marth cuando eran niños, el cual llevaba a una pequeña cámara trasera de donde podía observar lo que sucedía en el interior, lo que vio ahí lo horrorizó tanto como lo sorprendió. Link estaba hablando con otro individuo mientras unos sujetos encapuchados con una extraña máscara golpeaban a ¿Link?

Había dos Link en la ecuación. Eso explicaba muchas cosas... pero ¿ Quiénes estaban golpeándolo y porqué? Tenía que conseguir ayuda, tenía que informar a Marth.

Volvió tan rápido como sus pies tambaleantes le permitieron a donde había dejado su caballo, y regreso a tope de velocidad al castillo.

El interrogatorio de Link no era miel sobre hojuelas. Su labio sangraba, y no recordaba las veces que le habían dado golpes directos a su estómago. Sentía náusea. El maldito clan Yiga... debería haberlo adivinado. Más fue su sorpresa al ver frente a si a una copia perfecta suya. Dark Link, el hiliano había escuchado de los clones de sombras, pero jamás pensó que hubieran hecho uno para él. Dark Link se acercó a donde él estaba. Los demás miembros del clan Yiga cesaron, mientras él sujetó el rostro de Link.

"Creo que tomaré un juguete que me pertenece" le dijo acercándose y acariciando la mano del verdadero Link, que se encontraba atado a unas cadenas.

"La trifuerza no es algo que puedas tener cuando quieras, escoria" le respondió Link alzando la mirada.

"Pero si el joven mudo decidió abrir al fin su sucia boca..." le dijo riéndose "Una vez quebremos tu espíritu, la trifuerza será mía, y tú no nos serás útil, tal vez vuelvas a reencarnar algún día, en... ¿1000 años? Cuando no valga la pena salvar lo que quede de este mundo..."

"¡¿Qué le han hecho a Zelda?!" Era lo único en lo que podía pensar... se odiaba a sí mismo en este momento por no poder protegerla.

"Vaya... al príncipe azul le preocupa su princesa..., tu virgen princesa pronto será propiedad de otro, y su trifuerza nuestra..." le dijo relamiendo sus labios. "Aunque al verla en persona, de verdad despierta mis deseos más carnales, quien sabe, tal vez pueda hacerme con ella, aunque sería molesto que dijera tu nombre mientras yo la hago grit..."

"¡Maldito!" Le decía, jalándose de sus cadenas "¡No le pondrás un dedo encima!"

Dark Link soltó una carcajada mientras hacía la seña para que los otros miembros del clan siguieran golpeándolo.

-"Si tan solo no hubieras sido vanidoso para devolver esto a su pedestal" le dijo, mientras cargaba la espada maestra. "Ahora gracias a ti, nuestro señor de la oscuridad volverá una vez más"

Roy llegó sudando al castillo, entró rápidamente y fue directo a buscar a Marth, preguntando a todo mundo si le habían visto. Encontró a Zelda quien lo vio agitado, preguntándole que le sucedía. Ella parecía haber estado llorando.

-"Escuchad, esto es importante" le dijo recuperando el aliento. "Debemos encontrar a Marth"

-"¿Qué cosa es tan importante que no pueda esperar Roy" Le dirigió Marth, entrando en la habitación donde ellos se encontraban.

-"Es sobre Link..." le dijo respirando aún agitadamente, mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua de un jarro. Al escuchar aquello, Zelda se puso en alerta y Marth jaló a Roy llevándolo a una habitación contigua, Zelda intentó seguirlos mientras una dama algo anciana tomó su mano diciéndole algo de un vestido. Ella intentó zafarse mientras llegaban dos damas más colocándole una cinta al rededor de su cintura.

-"No... ahorita no, ¡Roy! Espera, ¿Qué le sucede a Link?" En un santiamén Marth y Roy habían desaparecido. La princesa intentó buscarlos rumbo a la biblioteca, dejando a las modistas quienes le seguían corriendo.

Roy y Marth habían desaparecido tras un viejo pasadizo que aparecía presionando un ladrillo de la pared en una habitación contigua a la biblioteca.

"Marth... ¿Porqué nos escondemos?... escucha, Link no es Link, lo vi con mis propios ojos, tenemos que decirle a la princesa que un impostor está suplantando a su comandante"

"Lo sé..." respondió Marth sencillamente.

"Están en la vieja hacienda en la que... ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que lo sabes?"

"Escucha Roy... ¿recuerdas cuando de lo único que hablábais en el mundo era acerca de tener la espada de la unión? ¿Era lo único que queríais poseer sin importar que?

-"Marth... me estáis asustando"

-"Lo único que quiero en el mundo justo ahora Roy..." le dijo sosteniendo su hombro "Es a la princesa Zelda... y por eso es que no debe ver al Link verdadero nunca más"

-"Marth...¿Pero a qué os referís!?, ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?"

-"Zelda está enamorada de Link, ¿No os dais cuenta? Es vuestro deber de familia, de casi hermano apoyarme ahora Roy, ¡prometed!, no dirás nada a la princesa"

-"Tenéis mi palabra de que no diré nada... solo porque sóis mi hermano... pero no estoy de acuerdo, Zelda no es una espada..."

-"Si no os conociera de toda la vida, mandaría que os refundieran a las mazmorras, o pediría vuestra cabeza por saber lo que sabéis" le dijo Marth en un tono más serio, mirándolo fijamente

-"Pues me alegra haberos conocido desde la cuna entonces" Le dijo Roy estrechando su mano, mientras Marth le repetía "Ni una palabra".

Habiendo salido, naturalmente Zelda buscó a Roy en todos lados hasta dar con el, el cual tuvo que inventar una excusa tonta

-"Me preocupaba que Link no se hubiera llevado unos panes que le había comprado, pero tranquila, que ya los he regalado a los lugareños".

No muy convencida, Zelda aceptó tal afirmación, viniendo de alguien bromista como Roy, todo podía ser posible.

Su conciencia no estaba en paz. "Tengo que hacer algo". Se dijo a sí mismo Roy, tomando su capa, salió del castillo una vez entrada la noche


End file.
